


До того, как поднимутся воды

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anachronism, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Awkward Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Doubt, Drama, Early Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel's a prick, Gen, Hurt feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noah's Ark, Olives, Single work, Snakes, The Deluge, idolatry, incompetent message delivery, incompetent temptation, significant ankle touching, successful accidental seduction, unsuccessful seduction, Забота, анахронизмы, взаимовыручка, дружба, задетые чувства, змеи, идолопоклонство, извинения, катастрофа, командная работа, начало отношений, невинность, неудавшееся соблазнение, неумелый флирт, обоюдный юст, первый поцелуй, потоп, преслеш, приступы тревоги, религиозный диспут, у Кроули кинк на похвалу, успешное случайное соблазнение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Азирафаэль идет среди благоухающих рощ, протягивает руку к деревьям, и те, к которым он прикасается, переходят от цветов к плодам с радостной дрожью. Угрюмый и безнадежный бунт — так легкомысленно тратить чудеса. Похоже на то, как если бы он объявил миру, что люди и вне ковчега все еще заслуживают чего-то хорошего, чего-то драгоценного и божественного.***Вода прибывает, и сами по себе Азирафаэль и Кроули понятия не имеют, что делать. Вместе, однако, у них может появиться шанс.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the Water Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873681) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 



> предупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей, элементы слеша, упоминание религии, настоящее время без фанатизма
> 
> Примечание переводчика: В первых главах автор использует изначальное допотопное по хронологии канона имя Кроули, которое должно звучать как «Кроли» (Crawly), а не «Кроули» (Crowley), но на русском существует как минимум семь вариантов его перевода, каждый из которых вызывает активное отторжение у части читателей. Переводчик не рискнул сделать выбор и оставил Кроули как Кроули.
> 
> Примечание переводчика 2: идущие далее под главами примечания, не помеченные как «примечания переводчика», — авторские примечания.

Грозовые тучи сгущаются, и ковчег вздымается к небу, как беременный носорог.

Если уж на то пошло, носорог действительно оказался беременен, и он (то есть она) вместе с цаплями, которым удалось отложить три яйца, и капибарой, которая начала выглядеть так, словно была на последнем издыхании, нарушает установленный порядок.

Животные должны приходить по двое, и в Указаниях Сверху нигде ничего не говорится о младенцах или вдовах. Это приводит к всевозможным вопросам о полноте представления видов, несправедливых преимуществах и перенаселенности некоторых очень узких ниш. В середине прочувствованной (хотя и смиренной) тирады Ноя с мольбами внести, наконец, ясность в этот вопрос Азирафаэль ускользает, потому что, если уж быть честным, ему просто нечего там делать.

Осталось шесть дней, и вода начинает прибывать. Она не заботится ни о правильных парах, ни о генетическом разнообразии, ни о ком-либо, кто случайно не оказался на борту чудесной большой гребаной лодки.

Горько?

Может быть.

Да.

Нет смысла прятать неподобающие ангелу чувства, когда не от кого их прятать. На данный момент он единственный ангел на Земле и, возможно, впервые рад этому. Азирафаэль рад, что все остальные уютно устроились на Небесах, потому что кто знает, что бы он сделал или сказал, если бы наткнулся на одного из них сейчас, особенно после короткого замечания Кроули несколько дней назад.

_Зачем предъявлять им слишком большие требования, а потом уничтожать лишь за то, что они им не соответствуют? Такого скорее можно было бы ожидать от наших..._

Словно бросить одно гнилое яблоко в бочку, чтобы вся партия оказалась испорченной, или добавить только одну каплю аммиака в хлор, чтобы получить хлорный газ. Однако он взглянул на демона и обнаружил, что Кроули не смотрит ни на него, ни даже на ковчег на горе. Вместо этого он смотрит на людей вокруг них, на людей, которые, если следовать Великому Непостижимому Плану, через неделю окажутся под водой.

Азирафаэль тогда изо всех сил старался не смотреть на них, но, проследив взгляд Кроули, не смог удержаться и сам, жадно разглядывая лица окружающих их людей, такие разные, такие особенные лица, алгоритмом создания которых так гордился Саракваэль.

— Нет двух одинаковых! — взволнованно сказал Саракваэль на совещании по проектированию. — Никаких повторений, никогда, только исключительные и уникальные, до самого последнего!

«Каждый из них уникален», — думает Азирафаэль, вглядываясь поочередно во все эти милые и разные лица, которых скоро не станет и которые никогда больше не повторятся, и что-то внутри у него обрывается.

Это смутное тошнотворное чувство осталось с ним и после того, как Кроули ускользнул, и даже когда начался дождь, хотя Азирафаэль и понял, что это означает приближение Божьей воли и что по определению все идет как надо. Оно не исчезает. Находиться на ковчеге, наполненном капризными животными и перепуганными людьми, невыносимо, поэтому он ускользает, воспользовавшись ангельской привилегией.

Местность вокруг горы Арарат славится своими абрикосами. Азирафаэль идет среди благоухающих рощ, он протягивает руку, и деревья, к которым он прикасается, переходят от цветов к плодам с радостной дрожью. Угрюмый бунт, бессмысленный и безнадежный, так легкомысленно тратить чудеса. Словно он пытается объявить миру, что люди, которые не попали на ковчег, все еще заслуживают чего-то хорошего, чего-то драгоценного и божественного.

— Это всего лишь плоды, — яростно говорит он себе, когда это действие начинает его успокаивать. — Да какая от этого чертова польза?

Никто не узнает о созревших абрикосах, никто не будет заботиться о деревьях. Все это исчезнет вместе с...

Азирафаэль останавливается, с удивлением услышав тихие голоса, раздающиеся сразу за холмом. Луна уже зашла — неудачное время для всех, кроме колдунов и воров, но по какой-то причине ему не кажется, что эти голоса принадлежат кому-то из них. Ведомый нехарактерным для себя любопытством, он все же становится невидимым, прежде чем подняться на холм.

— Но ведь это было бы просто потрясающе, правда? — говорит Кроули.

Он стоит у костра напротив женщины средних лет, которая смотрит на него с нескрываемым подозрением. Она носит вырезанный из челюсти быка амулет, который должен отгонять зло, но большая палка в ее руке говорит о том, что у нее есть и другие средства отгонять зло, если амулет не сработает. Крошечный козленок дремлет у ее ног, не обращая внимания на странные вещи, которые происходят вокруг него.

— Нет, это вовсе не звучит потрясающе, — говорит она. — Прости, если я немного подозрительна.

— Послушай, чего ты хочешь? Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Кроули устало и раздраженно. — Тебе нужно золото? Я могу дать тебе достаточно, чтобы ты стала царицей в Ниневии, если после этого от Ниневии что-нибудь останется. Уверяю, тебе понравится быть царицей. Разве не было бы здорово, если бы все делали то, что ты говоришь?

— Все уже делают то, что я говорю, — отвечает женщина. — Я единственная, кто знает, как вытащить козленка из козы, особенно если он застрял. Это, знаешь ли, очень важно.

Кроули непонимающе смотрит на нее.

— Гм, да?

— А золото — нет. У нас тут все еще бартер.

— Ну конечно, — стонет Кроули. — Ладно, пусть не золото. Что-нибудь другое. А как насчет детей? Ну, сильные сыновья, красивые дочери или наоборот. Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе сотню...

Это искушение, понимает Азирафаэль. Немного странно, что Кроули искушает тех, кто и так обречен умереть, причем умереть так скоро, но, возможно, в этом и был смысл — собирать души, которые не успеют искупить свою вину. Однако, похоже, тут все идет не так хорошо, как можно было бы предположить, зная репутацию Кроули.

Женщина бросает на Кроули взгляд, полный неприкрытого ужаса, и только крепче сжимает свою палку.

— Мне хватило и двух раз! — восклицает она. — У тебя что, это так плохо получается?

— Я занимался этим еще до того, как вы узнали, что такое секс! — Голос Кроули звучит немного пронзительно. — Я чертовски хорош в этом деле!

— Не думаю, что это так! — говорит женщина, грозя ему палкой. — И я не стану строить твои дурацкие лодочки в разгар окота, когда повитуха работает не покладая рук, а половина деревни уже страдает кашлем.

Подождите...

_Лодочки?_

Мозг Азирафаэля отличается от человеческого: он не ограничен рамками, налагаемыми восемьюдесятью шестью миллиардами нейронов или всего лишь девятьюстами триллионами синапсов. Вместо этого он является огромной и ужасной вещью, способной переработать сокровенные истины всей Вселенной и построить всеобъемлющую картину того, что все это могло бы значить. Ангел знает, что невозможно спасти всех людей от Потопа, знает это так же, как перелетные птицы знают истинный север. Это попросту невозможно.

Однако.

Люди этой широкой долины — не все люди. Река и болота густо заросли высоким тростником и рогозом. Правильные чудеса здесь и там, чтобы помочь им...

Ответ приходит сам собой: это возможно.

Сердце Азирафаэля трепещет от горя и сомнений. Но он не уверен. Но это не все. Но все-таки...

Затем он слышит, как женщина сильно бьет Кроули палкой (очевидно, тот предложил ей красоту и это плохо кончилось), а Кроули все еще говорит, уже почти умоляя, уже почти безнадежно, и Азирафаэль принимает решение.

Ладно, посмотрим, сможет ли он сделать ГОЛОС без разминки...

— ОТРИНЬ СВОЙ СТРАХ.

Свет, более холодный, чем огонь, более яркий, чем звезды, заливает то место, где стоят женщина и демон, и они оба потрясенно ахают, отступая друг от друга, как дети, пойманные взрослыми во время ссоры.

— Что за чертовщина!.. — вскрикивает Кроули, а женщина крепче хватается за свою палку, глядя на пылающую абрикосовую ветку широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами.

— МАХЛА, ДОЧЬ ТИРЗЫ. ТЫ БЫЛА ПРИЗНАНА ДОСТОЙНОЙ.

— Хм... Я почти уверена, что это не так… — в голосе женщины звучит сомнение. Это не сомнение в собственных достоинствах — скорее, это сомнение того, кто давным-давно понял, что оказаться достойным — это всего лишь еще один способ позволить навесить на себя тяжелую ношу.

— НЕТ, НИКАКИХ ОШИБОК ЗДЕСЬ НЕТ. МЫ В ЭТОМ УВЕРЕНЫ. ЭТО ТВОЯ МИССИЯ И ТВОЯ СЛАВА.

— Хм… И это слава строительства лодок?

— ДА. МНОГИХ ЛОДОК. ВСЕХ ЛОДОК. СТОЛЬКИХ ЛОДОК, СКОЛЬКО МОЖНО СДЕЛАТЬ.

— А кто-то другой не может...

— НЕТ. ВЕЛИКА НАША НУЖДА, И ВЕЛИКА НАША ЯРОСТЬ! НЕ БРОСАЙ НАМ ВЫЗОВ!

Махла вздрагивает, слегка съежившись, и Азирафаэль чувствует укол вины. Он не хочет заставлять ее строить лодки точно так же, как она сама не хочет их строить, но он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: хороших альтернатив здесь нет и приходится просто выбирать меньшее зло из оставшихся вариантов.

— ТЕБЕ БУДЕТ ОКАЗАНА ПОМОЩЬ В ВИДЕ ДЕМОНА РЯДОМ С ТОБОЙ И ЕЩЕ ОДНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА. ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ ОДИНОКА.

Махла бросает скептический взгляд на Кроули, который выглядит слегка обиженным.

— А как насчет бригады профессиональных строителей лодок из Библоса? — с надеждой спрашивает Махла. — Это было бы очень кстати.

— НЕТ. ЭТО ТВОЯ МИССИЯ. ЭТО ТВОЯ СЛАВА.

Пауза.

— МЫ СКАЗАЛИ. Э-Э-Э. ОТРИНЬ СВОЙ СТРАХ. ВОИСТИНУ. МЫ ЗДЕСЬ РАДИ ТЕБЯ.

Горящая абрикосовая ветка гаснет, священный свет тускнеет, и Махла обращает обвиняющий взгляд на Кроули.

— Не смотри на меня, — говорит Кроули. — Тебе лучше всего начать строить лодки. Я скоро приду тебе на помощь.

Она бормочет что-то себе под нос, что, вероятно, не стоило бы повторять при детях, закидывает сонно протестующего козленка на плечи и уходит в темноту. Азирафаэль медленно считает до десяти и снова становится видимым.

— Это ты! — В голосе Кроули звучит неподдельное удивление.

— Я, — соглашается Азирафаэль и тут же теряет равновесие, споткнувшись о камень.

Он ударился бы лицом о каменистую землю, но оказавшийся рядом Кроули крепко придерживает его за плечи. На какое-то мгновение Азирафаэль ощущает лишь чистую теплоту и благодарность, прежде чем чувство реальности возвращается к нему. Это все-таки демон, это Враг, и ангел выпрямляется, выворачиваясь из рук Кроули.

— С тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Кроули. — Выглядишь как-то… не очень.

— Все хорошо, я в порядке, — отвечает Азирафаэль немного высоким голосом. — Просто небольшое наказание. За то, что каждый день нарушаю Божью волю. За то, что иду против Великого Плана. Ну и за то, что предполагаю, будто знаю, как будет лучше, лучше, чем Всемогущая!

Его дыхание становится слишком быстрым, сердце рвется из груди, а мысли устремляются к границам известного пространства и рикошетом возвращаются к нему с силой метеоритов. Ему кажется, что кожа горит огнем, и он все еще ощущает тепло рук Кроули на своих плечах, и как это было хорошо, и, о Боже, неужели именно так ощущается секс? Был ли это секс? Неужели он каким-то инфернальным образом умудрился переспать с демоном, нарушив волю Альфы и Омеги?..

— Эй. Эй, стой спокойно. Дай мне осмотреть тебя.

Кроули обхватывает ладонями лицо Азирафаэля, удерживая его неподвижно. Его прикосновение оказывается твердым, но не болезненным, и в свете умирающего огня его узкие глаза светятся золотом.

«О, это так мило», — думает Азирафаэль.

— Все в порядке, ангел, успокойся. Просто посмотри мне в глаза... Хорошо, а теперь смотри вверх, как можно выше, не двигая головой... Отлично.

Кроули отнимает руки от лица Азирафаэля, быстрым движением проводит по волосам, ощупывая линию роста, затем пальцы его спускаются чуть ниже ворота туники. Азирафаэль тихонько протестующе вскрикивает, когда Кроули приподнимает подол его одеяния, чтобы взглянуть на сандалии, но демон почти сразу же снова опускает его, удовлетворенно кивнув.

— Ну вот, что и требовалось доказать! Никаких чешуек, никаких странных глаз, никаких копыт, и ты совсем не пахнешь серой. Я бы сказал, что ты остался на стороне Добра.

— Я не… — Азирафаэль замолкает, размышляя, не будет ли невежливо говорить о таких вещах с кем-то, кто сам пережил подобное.

— ...Пал? Не похоже. Больше похоже на то, что с тобой все в порядке.

Азирафаэль облегченно вздыхает, прижимая руку к груди, где сердце только начинает замедляться.

— Прости... — начинает он, но Кроули уже тушит огонь и собирает свои скудные пожитки.

— Нам пора двигаться, — говорит он, и Азирафаэль удивленно моргает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, ты же сам обещал человеку, что мы ему поможем, — пожимает плечами Кроули. — Что касается меня, то я просто надеялся уговорить ее сделать это самой, а потом выскочить на небольшой перерыв туда, куда вода точно не дойдет. Я слышал, что место, которое когда-нибудь будет называться Токио, довольно милое в это время года.

— Ты что, собирался просто уйти? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, немного возмущенный, сам не зная по какой причине.

Кроули удивленно поднимает бровь.

— А ты разве нет? Ангелы в основном просто делают объявления о чем-то подобном. Обычно они не задерживаются, чтобы испачкать руки.

— Ну, я думаю, что нет...

— Но ты же сказал ей, что я собираюсь помочь, я и еще один человек. Я полагаю, что ты имел в виду себя, если только ты не надеешься, что этот большой фиолетовоглазый ублюдок спустится сюда еще раз.

Азирафаэль с трудом сдерживает смешок. Конечно, это был всего лишь нервный смешок, а вовсе не доказательство того, что он лично думает, будто Архангел Гавриил — просто заносчивый говнюк.

— Нет... Я полагаю, что нет.

— И не надо, — говорит Кроули слишком невинным и радостным тоном. — Да и тебе самому тоже можно не напрягаться: я никуда не денусь. Теперь я в этом замешан. Так что тебе вовсе не обязательно делать ничего такого, чего ты не хочешь. Держу пари, та женщина даже не вспомнит, что ей обещали «еще одного человека». Вряд ли твое присутствие или отсутствие что-то существенно изменит в Великом Плане вещей, не так ли?

Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули долгим ровным взглядом.

— Ты что, всерьез пытаешься соблазнить ангела помогать людям и спасать жизни?

На лице Кроули мгновенно отражаются отвращение и шок.

— Нгк… Что?! Я?! Нет, ни в коем случае! Это не то, что я… О, о Гос-с-споди… С-с-сатана! Кто-нибудь благословенный, черт возьми, серьезно? Нет, это не так!

— Конечно нет, — успокаивающе поднимает ладонь Азирафаэль. — Ангелы не нарушают волю Божью, а демоны не соблазняют людей на добрые дела.

Кроули выглядит немного неуверенным, но все же кивает.

— Да. Конечно. Рад, что мы это уладили.

Какое-то время они молчат, глядя, как восходит солнце. До Потопа остается пять дней.

— Ну что ж, — наконец прерывает молчание Кроули. — Нужно идти?

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— Полагаю, что нам придется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _примечание переводчика_  
>  Название автор хотел взять из баллады «The Water Is Wide», один стих которой подходит просто идеально:  
>  _The water is wide, I cannot get over  
>  Neither have I wings to fly  
> Give me a boat that can carry two  
> And both shall row, my love and I_
> 
> _Вода широка, и я не могу её перейти,  
>  Нет у меня и крыльев, чтобы улететь.  
> Дай мне лодку, которая сможет выдержать двоих,  
> И мы оба возьмёмся за вёсла, моя любовь и я._
> 
> Но, как автор и пишет в примечании, сюда подходит только один, первый куплет баллады, зато очень. Мелодия похожа на старую шотландскую, современный вариант текста начала XX века. Послушать можно, например, тут:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7EfHZtCKJGY 
> 
> * Кроули обычно куда лучше выступает в деле соблазнения, чем в тот раз! Потому что обычно он работает с людьми, которые уже хотят соблазниться на что-то. Махла же просто хочет вернуть заблудившегося козленка домой и лечь спать.


	2. Глава 2

Пять дней до Потопа, и тростник вдоль безымянных болот к западу от горы Арарат вырос пышным и зеленым, выше взрослого человека, гуще, чем шерсть на спине кошки.

Конечно, это было чудо — последний проблеск несезонной зелени для тех, кто обречен на гибель. Тростник, который рос вдоль болот, обычно был тонким и чахлым, но только не в этом году. В этом году он рос как безумный. Вся природа цвела и плодоносила, словно желая напоследок порадовать тех, кому суждено было погибнуть в грядущем Потопе.

Однако чудо это было скорее сродни проклятию. Высокие тростники — идеальное место для блуда людей вне поля зрения их законных супругов и идеальная возможность для крокодилов украсть зазевавшегося ребенка-другого.

— Кроули, я не верю, что крокодилы являются коренными жителями этого региона, — говорит Азирафаэль. Они стоят на возвышении и смотрят, как Махла, окруженная большой группой смиренных людей, выразительно указывает им на тростник.

— Ад об этом не знает, — пожимает плечами Кроули. — Большинство из наших не очень хорошо разбираются в фауне. Вот что получается, когда ты так долго торчишь внизу.

Внизу, на краю болота, один из мужчин пытается перекричать Махлу. Судя по его чуть более замысловатой шляпе, он явно имеет веские основания считать себя отвечающим за все и вся и намерен напомнить об этом окружающим. Однако Махла обладает всей полнотой власти, проистекающей из ее умения вытаскивать застрявших козлят из коз и отыскивать заблудившихся, и она кричит на него в ответ. В конце концов ей удается перекричать оппонента, и вся группа неохотно устремляется к камышам.

— Я не знаю, можем ли мы еще что-нибудь сделать, — озабоченно говорит Азирафаэль. — У нас не получится начудесить лодки для них: это было бы слишком очевидно, на Небесах сразу заметят. Но я просто не могу смириться с мыслью, что больше ничего не сделаю.

— Ну, есть еще одна вещь, которую мы могли бы сделать, — усмехается Кроули, заправляя подол своего одеяния за пояс. — Ну же, ангел, или ты никогда в жизни не работал?

Азирафаэль моргнул. Вероятно, слишком долго разглядывать голые ноги демона неприлично, но... Нет, и копыт там тоже нет. В общем, очень правильный набор ног. Совершенно ничего особенного, и нет никаких причин пялиться.

— Я... Что?

— Пошли, — Кроули слегка толкает его в плечо и устремляется к камышам. — Для тебя это будет в новинку.

***

Это действительно что-то новенькое, и Азирафаэль уже ненавидит это.

Ангел твердо убежден, что он был создан для нескольких очень специфических задач. Он охраняет вещи, он служит вещам, он поражает Зло, когда это уместно, и он заранее взволнован тем, как письменное слово должно взлететь на местном уровне через некоторое время.

А теперь он к тому же понимает, что не был создан для того, чтобы брести по колено в грязи, нагибаться, резать тростник ножом, который сразу же делается тупым, стоит на этот нож посмотреть, и тащить огромные кучи мокрых зеленых побегов тростника на берег. Жаркая, мокрая, ужасная работа, и, несмотря на приближающийся конец света, он предпочел бы отказаться от нее, если бы не Кроули.

Кроули всегда оказывается где-то поблизости и работает с такой мрачной решимостью, что Азирафаэлю каждый раз становится стыдно. Он ангел, ради всего святого, и это всего лишь один день из той огромной вечности, которую ему еще предстоит прожить. Он едва ли может сказать, что не в состоянии провести некоторое время в грязи (даже если в данный момент и испытывает тошнотворную уверенность, что наступил на лягушку), тем более если это может что-то изменить.

Поэтому он продолжает идти вперед, полностью отдаваясь завораживающему ритму, учась принимать тот факт, что его кожа навсегда останется сморщенной от воды, и игнорировать тот, что все его тело пытается дать ему понять, что он не создан для этого.

«Когда все это закончится, я найду темное, прохладное и совершенно сухое место, где мне не придется ничего поднимать и носить, и останусь там на добрых несколько столетий», — говорит он себе. И неважно, что такого места еще не существует. Если придется, он его сотворит сам.

По крайней мере, боль и страдания физического тела удерживают его ум от более опасных мыслей. Например, что он нарушает волю Божью. Или от столь же ужасной — что он не сможет этого сделать. А ведь он на стороне Добра, не так ли? Что будет, если они с Кроули преуспеют в своем маленьком плане? Значит ли это, что воля Божья может быть так легко нарушена? Или же это значит, что они на самом деле действовали согласно Ее Великому Плану? Если да, то что это значит? Было ли это испытанием? Проверяет ли Она их, и если да, то почему...

Размышления Азирафаэля прерывает мощный поток воды, ударивший его прямо в лицо. Он не может намокнуть еще больше, но возмущенно вскрикивает, роняя тростник, который нес. Подняв глаза и пытаясь понять, что еще пошло не так, он видит Кроули, который держит ведро с веселой небрежностью и улыбается почти ангельской улыбкой.

И Азирафаэль невольно думает о том, что именно так Кроули и выглядел тогда, когда еще не был Падшим. Затем он чувствует смутный стыд за себя, сам не зная почему.

— Извини, — говорит Кроули с обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Мне нужно было причинить кому-нибудь немножко неприятностей. Ты же знаешь, что это тоже часть сущности демона.

— Да?

— Демоны должны регулярно исторгать наружу определенную порцию зла. Иначе оно накапливается и все равно прорывается, только будет хуже. Убийства и разруха. Я стараюсь избавиться от этого прежде, чем оно станет причиной каких-либо действительно серьезных неприятностей.

Азирафаэль уже собирается сказать ему, что это ни в коей мере не правда, но тут ему приходит в голову мысль, что, возможно, демоны подобны ангелам, но в другую сторону. Ангелы могут чувствовать любовь, а демоны — другие вещи. Они должны уметь это делать, понимает он, иначе их искушения не сработают.

— А, понятно, — говорит он вместо того, что собирался сказать. — Можно мне взглянуть на это ведро?

Кроули протягивает ему ведро. Азирафаэль зачерпывает большое количество воды, и Кроули шипит, шокированный, когда вся эта вода выливается ему на голову.

— Ангел! Что ты творишь, во имя Светоносного?!

— Крещение, — невозмутимо отвечает Азирафаэль. — Ну, ты же знаешь, это же часть ангельской сущности. Мы должны крестить и благословлять разные вещи, иначе наша доброта будет полностью подавлена. А потом начнутся все эти горящие кусты и сровненные с землей города.

На лице у Кроули появляется очень странное выражение, в котором восторг смешивается с замешательством и чем-то еще, и Азирафаэль, возможно, еще долго мог бы просто стоять там, пытаясь понять, с чем именно, если бы не поднялся крик, что кто-то увидел крокодила.

— В Анатолии нет крокодилов! — нетерпеливо восклицает он, обернувшись к источнику шума (крокодила там действительно не наблюдается, только исключительно хищный вид бревна), и к тому времени, когда он поворачивается обратно, Кроули уже нет поблизости, а значит, и у ангела более нет причин не вернуться к работе.

День тянется бесконечно. К наступлению сиреневых сумерек огромные связки тростника расставлены на краю болота для сушки, и Махла уводит своих людей обратно к домам, где им всё еще нужно заниматься хозяйством и ухаживать за козами. Они измучены, и Азирафаэль знает, что, если им повезет, то в конце концов они окажутся измученными еще более.

Как мало им отпущено времени, и как много его им приходится тратить на борьбу.

Он даже не понимает, что сказал это вслух, пока Кроули не пожимает плечами.

— Именно этого и хотели ваши, не так ли? — спрашивает он. — Больше никакой халявы? Женщина получает кусочек яблока, и упс! Теперь каждый обязан расплатиться за это вечным страданием.

— Все было не так, — сухо отвечает Азирафаэль.

Кроули полуоборачивается к нему, приподняв бровь.

— Прошу прощения, но я там был. Да и ты тоже.

Азирафаэлю становится немного жарко под его влажным одеянием, и он отворачивается от Кроули. Конечно же все произошло не так. Честно говоря, он довольно долго учился не думать об этом, и со стороны Кроули почти невежливо снова поднимать скользкую тему.

Кроули, казалось, не замечает дискомфорта Азирафаэля, вместо этого с интересом принюхиваясь.

— О, это очень мило, они жарят козу. Ты должен подойти и попробовать, если еще не пробовал. Они делают что-то забавное, растирая сухие листья. Я не знаю, что это дает, но они очень увлечены.

— Мне нельзя, — коротко отвечает Азирафаэль, хотя какая-то часть его души считает, что предложение звучит довольно заманчиво. — Я должен вернуться в ковчег. Наблюдать за происходящим... Чтобы все было хорошо. Контролировать.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — говорит Кроули, — но не забудь вернуться утром, и лучше затемно. Нам нужно будет высушить всю эту кучу, прежде чем они проснутся, чтобы они смогли сразу начать увязывать тростник в лодки. А потом снова резать... еще больше тростника.

Конечно, они будут это делать, и Азирафаэль снова слышит реплику Кроули о женщине и яблоке в своей голове, прежде чем отмахнуться от нее.

— Да. Я вернусь завтра, увидимся.

— Конечно. Увидимся, ангел.

Азирафаэль расправляет крылья, опираясь ими на воздух, в считаные секунды взмывая вверх и удаляясь от Кроули. Когда он бросает взгляд вниз, то замечает, что демон все еще стоит там, где ангел его оставил, и смотрит вверх со странным выражением на лице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кроули на самом деле искренне удивляется. Так или иначе, он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ему еще предстоит уйти и как следует подумать (пусть и за кадром), осознать и прочувствовать всё значение того обстоятельства, что он был крещен, пусть даже и задолго до рождения Иоанна Крестителя.
> 
> * Если вы хотите посмотреть классное видео о том, как люди на самом деле делают такие лодки, вам сюда: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXSAetXXVVY
> 
> * Я смотрю на них обоих и думаю: «Ну что, ребята, у вас впереди еще несколько долгих тысяч лет».


	3. Глава 3

За четыре дня до наводнения жители деревни просыпаются и обнаруживают, что за ночь пучки тростника, которые они срезали, превратились из зеленых в золотые, вся вода испарилась, а стебли остались сухими и хрустящими.

Решение Азирафаэля вернуться в ковчег прошлой ночью оказалось удачным и правильным, так как беременная самка носорога вбила себе в голову, что стена ее стойла — ее враг, и решила обращаться с ней соответственно. Было очень стыдно перед вольпертами* в соседнем стойле, и Азирафаэлю потребовалось немало времени, чтобы вернуть ей спокойствие и безмятежность. Кроме того, Ной хотел знать, сколько различных видов мелких грызунов существует на самом деле и что вообще считается видом, если у вас под рукой нет секвенсора ДНК, и действительно ли это хорошая идея — взять с собой на борт такое количество острозубых маленьких вредителей, которые, вероятно, имеют некоторые собственные идеи насчет хлебных амбаров и чумы... И все это было немного чересчур.

Азирафаэль сказал себе, что никто не заметит, как он выскользнет через заднюю дверь и вернется в долину как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь Кроули высушить тростник. Они работали молча всю очень позднюю ночь и очень раннее утро, и каждый раз, когда им казалось, что они закончили, появлялась еще одна вязанка тростника, которую они пропустили. К тому времени, как пропел петух, они, шатаясь, поднялись на холм и рухнули под ветвями оливкового дерева, слишком уставшие, чтобы делать что-то большее, чем просто валяться и надеяться, что когда-нибудь их ноги высохнут и перестанут болеть.

Дерево над ними раскидистое и разветвленное, словно хорошая история, и выглядит достаточно древним, чтобы от него уже давно никто ничего не ждал. Азирафаэль рассеянно протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться бугристой коры. Он думает, что слишком устал и способен лишь просто смотреть на светлеющее небо, но ошибается. Над ними раскрываются белые цветы, наполнив воздух тонким ароматом, а затем цветы увядают и опадают, сменившись маленькими зелеными ягодами.

— В этом нет особого смысла, — тихо говорит Кроули. — Вода скоро поднимется.

— Я знаю, но ему снились цветы и фрукты, оно скучало по ним и вспоминало, как выглядел мир в дни его молодости. Это самое старое дерево в долине, и оно единственное, которое помнит.

Азирафаэль напрягается, когда Кроули внезапно и резко придвигается ближе. Все ангелы говорили ему, что он слишком доверчивый и мягкий, и их предупреждения о коварстве демонов все еще звенели у него в ушах. Неужели Кроули думает, что ангел исчерпал себя одним последним чудом, и теперь собирается на него напасть, считая бессильным? Неужели ангелы были правы...

— Эй, эй, все в порядке. Не дергайся. Беспорядок в твоих волосах просто ужасный.

Азирафаэль моргает и сидит неподвижно, пока Кроули осторожно смахивает упавшие цветы с его кудрей. Прикосновения демона легкие, словно дождь, и так же приятны, как и дождь, даже более, потому что Азирафаэлю не нравится мокнуть. И он не может удержаться, чтобы не откинуться назад, подставляясь под руки Кроули. Это приятно, так приятно...

— Подожди, то, что ты сейчас делаешь, оно... обольщение?

— Нет. Я просто удаляю благословенные цветы, что запутались в твоих волосах. Ты похож на овечку со всеми своими кудряшками. А что, ты хочешь, чтобы это было обольщением?

— Конечно нет! — обижается Азирафаэль. — Я же _ангел_. Мы выше всего такого и вообще для него неуязвимы.

— Хм… ты уверен?

— Ну конечно же я уверен! Мы самые чистые и самые рассудительные.

Внезапно Кроули оказывается ближе, чем за мгновение до этого, настолько близко, что Азирафаэль может видеть блеск его острых зубов. Рука Кроули, стряхивавшая лепестки цветов с его волос, легко скользит по лицу Азирафаэля, и от этого по телу ангела пробегает дрожь. Один палец проводит по коже прямо под воротом, и Кроули улыбается, когда Азирафаэль облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного, — говорит Кроули тихо. — Ничего настолько прекрасного и сладкого...

— Ты не можешь, — говорит Азирафаэль, отчаянно надеясь, что это не прозвучало как «пожалуйста, продолжай».

— Ты точно уверен? — спрашивает Кроули.

«О, — слабо думает Азирафаэль. — Значит, это и есть искушение...»

Он знает, что правильным ангельским ответом будет сказать «конечно», сорваться с места в оскорбленном негодовании и по меньшей мере час полностью игнорировать Кроули. Так будет правильно. Однако он многое узнает о себе, когда вместо этого ему приходится искать слова на ощупь, как будто очки на заваленном всякой всячиной ночном столике.

— Я… то есть мы не можем этого сделать... Нет. Я имею в виду... Да! Да, я уверен.

Кроули с легкой улыбкой откидывается на ствол дерева, словно на спинку еще не изобретенного стула, и странный жар угасает, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Может быть, так оно и было.

— Ну и ладно. Сообщи мне, если передумаешь.

Азирафаэль понял, что он все еще наклоняется в сторону Кроули, как если бы тот по-прежнему касался его, и смущенно отодвигается. Его лицо пылает. Ангелы на Небесах совершенно правы насчет него. Иногда.

— А ты бы этого хотел? Ну, чтобы я передумал… — Он сразу же жалеет о том, что спросил, но слишком поздно: Кроули услышал. И теперь разглядывает его с интересом и скрытой усмешкой.

— Ну да, конечно же. Соблазнить ангела — у каждого демона есть такой пункт в самом верху списка того, что нужно успеть сделать до накрытия медным тазом. Настоящий подвиг!

— О. Это не очень лестно.

— И не должно быть, — говорит Кроули с величайшей уверенностью. — Я просто очень хорошо делаю то, что делаю. Вот и все.

— И все же я не могу не думать, что искушение сработало бы лучше, если бы... Я не знаю. Если бы ты заставил человека чувствовать себя особенным? Во всяком случае, так я думал раньше, и мне это нравится больше, чем быть в каком-то там списке.

Он вообще-то не очень уверен, что такое «список медного таза» (или Кроули имел в виду все-таки ведра? С ведрами было хотя бы понятней), но в данный момент этого не говорит.

— Э-э, да?

— А тебе бы разве не понравилось? — серьезно спрашивает Азирафаэль, поворачиваясь к Кроули. — Если бы кто-то сказал, что ты особенный, я имею в виду. Если бы ты знал, что кто-то где-то только из-за тебя, и что делает… ну, то, что он делает, только из-за тебя. Если бы кто-то знал, какой ты прекрасный на самом деле... наверное. Не тот ты, каким ты пытаешься быть или каким притворяешься, а ты настоящий, именно тот ты, каким бы ты хотел, чтобы тебя видели. Та часть тебя, которую ты считаешь самой важной. Если именно она покажется ценной еще кому-то... разве тебе это не понравится?

Кроули пристально смотрит на него, его лицо неподвижно, а руки, лежащие на коленях, слегка подергиваются. Азирафаэль криво усмехается, отводя взгляд.

— Я опять это делаю, да?

— Делаешь что?

— Ну, ты же знаешь. Слишком много болтаю разные глупости. Можно сказать, я широко известен этим на Небесах, скорее даже печально известен. Всегда болтаю без умолку. Они даже шутят, что именно поэтому меня так часто посылают на Землю, — по крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это они так шутят...

— По-моему, ты вовсе не болтаешь слишком много, ангел, — тихо говорит Кроули. — Я... Мне это даже нравится.

— О, это очень любезно с твоей стороны, спасибо, — смущенно улыбается Азирафаэль и меняет тему. — О, смотри, они уже начинают работать. Я полагаю, нам следует спуститься и помочь...

— Пока это не обязательно.

Азирафаэль усмехается, поддразнивая:

— Разве не ты вчера смеялся надо мной, говоря, что я никогда в жизни не работал? Неужели ты сам никогда не работал по два дня подряд?

Прежде чем Кроули успевает ответить, Азирафаэль замечает, что зеленые плоды оливкового дерева потемнели до блестящего красновато-черного цвета.

— О, великолепно, — говорит он, потянувшись за веткой. — Ты любишь соленую пищу?

— Э-э-э, да, наверное...

— Вот, протяни мне руку.

Кроули делает это почти нервно, и Азирафаэль кладет ему на ладонь две пухлые оливки*.

— О, это действительно очень старое дерево, — говорит он с нежностью. — Эта разновидность почти вымерла, они не очень-то жизнестойки и, скорее всего, не переживут Потопа... Однако мы вполне можем наслаждаться ими сейчас, пока они у нас есть.

— Я почти ничего не ем... — Кроули нерешительно жует. — Мне это совсем не нужно.

— Но, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль, совершенно забывшись, — тебе же они нравятся?

Кроули судорожно сглатывает и, когда поднимает взгляд на Азирафаэля, кажется ангелу почти застенчивым.

— Да. Да, это так.

— Ну, это прекрасно! А может быть, и нет, поскольку через неделю этого вида больше уже не будет нигде. Но есть что-то очень близкое, они растут в той местности, которая через некоторое время станет называться Италией.

Позже Азирафаэль поймет, что всю дорогу вниз по склону холма он болтал об оливках и что Кроули ни разу не шикнул на него, не перебил и не сказал, что он ужасный зануда.

«Кто же знал, что демон будет так очарован оливками?» — думает он не без удовольствия. Возможно, в конце концов, между всеми существами есть что-то общее, какая-то средняя точка, которую можно было бы найти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _примечание переводчика_  
>  Вольперты, они же вольпертингеры (wolpertinger), они же кролени, они же мифические рогатые зайцы, они же зайцелопы и пр., предположительно существовали до Потопа.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%8F%D1%86 
> 
> * Шесть… _тысяч..._ лет… вот этого.
> 
> * Азирафаэль на самом деле делает это не специально. Внутренний ублюдок в нем еще не развился до такой степени.
> 
> * Возможно, Кроули почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы это было сделано специально.


	4. Глава 4

За три дня до Потопа Азирафаэль чувствует себя так, словно его тело поместили в большой чан, а затем растоптали в надежде, что оно превратится в вино. Кроули, как ему казалось, держится немного лучше, но к концу долгого дня, в течение которого они связывали сухой тростник в пучки, которые потом будут связаны в более крупные пучки, чтобы затем каким-то образом превратиться в лодки, — они оба лежат на берегу у самой кромки воды, глядя в темнеющее небо.

— «Тебе помогут», — еле слышно бормочет Кроули, сносно подражая голосу Азирафаэля, которым тот несколько дней назад произносил свою речь с горящей абрикосовой веткой. — «Вон тот благословенный идиот-демон, у которого не хватило ума удрать подальше до того, как все начало портиться, о да, он поможет тебе. Он обожает такие вещи. Это же очень даже подходящее занятие для демона — помогать людям...» 

— О, тише, я ведь все еще здесь, тебе не кажется? — ворчит Азирафаэль. — И у меня совсем не такой голос.

— «И у меня совсем не такой голос. А еще я не верещу, словно беременный гусь, когда наступаю в лягушачью кладку, о которой Кроули предупреждал меня всего пять благословенных секунд назад. О нет, только не я!»

— Я думал, ты показываешь на другое место! — стонет Азирафаэль. — Не напоминай! Это было отвратительно, и если все, что ты можешь сделать, это посмеяться, я пойду поищу кого-нибудь другого, с кем можно упасть рядом.

— «Я мог бы упасть рядом с кем угодно, но вместо этого я всегда стараюсь упасть рядом с...» Ох, какого черта?!

Азирафаэль поворачивает голову и видит рядом ребенка лет пяти-шести с палкой в руке. И обиженного и растерянного Кроули, держащегося за бок.

— О, ты молодец, дитя мое, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Сделай это еще раз, и я благословлю твой род до четырнадцатого колена.

Должно быть, для ребенка это прозвучало очень убедительно, потому что он снова тычет палкой в бедро Кроули, заставляя демона сесть с сердитым видом.

— Сделай это еще раз, и я наложу на тебя проклятье, заставив вечно плеваться лягушачьими яйцами, — обещает он тоже довольно убедительно. — Почему, во имя Сатаны, ты тычешь в меня палкой?

— Махла велела прийти за тобой и отвести в деревню, — говорит ребенок. — Она хочет, чтобы ты пришел сегодня на ужин.

Азирафаэль моргает.

— О, это очень мило с ее стороны...

— А в какой момент в этой истории появилась палка? — подозрительно спрашивает Кроули.

— Махла говорит, что палки — это дары Неведомого, которые позволяют нам исследовать мир, не будучи укушенными.

— Это очень похоже на то, что могла бы сказать Махла, — ворчит Кроули. — Я вижу, однако, что она еще не объяснила тебе, что такое шаговая доступность и демоническая скорость реакции.

Прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает что-либо предпринять, демон бросается на ребенка, сверкая желтыми глазами, оскалив зубы и сжав пальцы в когти.

«Нет-нет-нет-нет, нет, этого не может быть, я доверял ему, нет, он не может, он не может...» 

Мысли Азирафаэля суматошно мечутся, когда он кидается к Кроули, и в животе у него все сжимается. Нет! Даже в самом начале движения он знает, что опоздал, что демоническая скорость не преувеличение. Кроули быстрее него, демоны всегда быстрее, но Азирафаэль не подозревал, не верил, не думал, что Кроули так поступит...

— Эй, осторожно!

Остановиться Азирафаэля заставляют не слова, а голос, их произнесший. Знакомый голос, возмущенный и напряженно-спокойный одновременно. Ангел замирает совсем рядом с Кроули, который держит ребенка вверх ногами за лодыжки, резко встряхивая, что вызывает лишь приглушенное фырканье и хихиканье.

— Ты просто...

— Да, я просто. Ох... А. Понятно.

Что-то мелькает в глазах Кроули, а затем он быстро отводит взгляд и с равнодушным видом пожимает плечами. Азирафаэль отступает назад, и тошнотворное ощущение в животе превращается из паники и ужаса в не менее тошнотворное и горячее чувство стыда.

— Кроули, я… Я вовсе не имел в виду...

— Ну да, конечно. В наши дни нельзя быть осторожным _избыточно_. Демоны вокруг и все такое. А демон всегда остается демоном, и тут ничего не поделать.

Азирафаэль съеживается.

— Кроули, я не хотел...

— Во всяком случае, нам давно уже пора направляться в деревню, не так ли?

Кроули подчеркнуто обращается с вопросом к ребенку, поднимая того на уровень глаз. Ребенок, как не может не заметить Азирафаэль, висит в руках Кроули, словно особенно безвольная тряпка, совершенно расслабленный и непринужденный.

— Да! К утке!

— О! Привет, утка. Мне нравится утка. Пойдем.

Кроули берет ребенка под мышку и направляется к деревне, где кто-то уже разжег костры для приготовления пищи.

— Хм…

— Не волнуйся, ангел, я найду тебе оправдание. Я знаю, что у тебя много обязанностей на большой благословенной лодке.

— Это называется ковчег, — говорит Азирафаэль, но он говорит это уже в пустоту, а Кроули шагает прочь и не оглядывается.

Какое-то мгновение Азирафаэль колеблется, пытаясь вызвать в себе хотя бы отголосок праведного негодования, которое могло бы смягчить чувство вины, поднимающееся в нем. Ну правда, вряд ли можно винить его за то, что он сразу предположил самое худшее, ведь демоны канонически и есть самые худшие… за исключением того, что Кроули — единственный демон здесь. И он _помогает._ Единственный, кто помогает. И он хлюпает по всему этому мокрому противному болоту точно так же, как и ангел, и из них двоих он гораздо более добродушен и стоек… и... и...

Несмотря на подозрение, что он сказал первую в мире ложь, Азирафаэль был еще не очень хорошим лжецом. В последующие годы он усовершенствует это умение до чего-то между искусством и наукой, скручивая «О, я обожаю это, мне это необходимо» в «О, это приятный способ совершенно платонически и невинно скоротать время с коллегой», но это будет еще не скоро. Пока что он все еще учится и никак не может придумать способ поверить, что не оказался полным ничтожеством.

Когда он добирается до деревни, там на вертелах крутится дюжина уток, люди болтают и толкаются вокруг костров в поисках самых удобных травяных циновок, а дети и козы носятся с безумной самозабвенностью. Взрослые выглядят измученными, но некоторые из них отбивают ритм на своих голых бедрах, в то время как другие танцуют, выстроившись в круг и держа друг друга за руки, хотя по большей части этот танец и заключается всего лишь в вялом покачивании из стороны в сторону.

Азирафаэлю требуется несколько секунд, чтобы найти Кроули, который сидит в стороне от яркого света костров и внимательно слушает Махлу.

— Ну конечно, палки — это подарки от Неведомого. Я имею в виду, что без них нам пришлось бы сразу же прикасаться к вещам руками. К опасным вещам. Так ведь жить нельзя, правда?

— Послушай, я не спорю, просто хочу подчеркнуть, что, как бы ни внушали благоговение палки, есть целый мир вещей, которые лучше палок.

— Вообще-то нет. Наша деревня и так едва выживает. Мы словно играем в перетягивание веревки между успешной сытой жизнью и полным уничтожением от любой мелкой напасти. Палки и их близкий родич, скромный камень, дают нам основные жизненно необходимые орудия, чтобы немного уравнять шансы.

— О. Камни, — вклинивается в их разговор Азирафаэль, может быть, слишком поспешно. — Мне самому всегда нравились хорошие камни. Они прекрасны.

Он осекается, когда Махла и Кроули одновременно поворачиваются к нему. Махла смотрит всего лишь с любопытством, но в выражении лица Кроули присутствует какая-то вежливая ровность, что-то слишком хорошо воспитанное, чтобы быть презрительным, но почему-то от этого ранящее вдвойне.

— Ну, я бы не стала заходить так далеко, это же не палки, — наконец говорит Махла. — Твой друг сказал мне, что ты очень занят сегодня вечером и не сможешь прийти.

— Ну, э-э-э. Там много всего происходит... Но. Ты знаешь, всем нужен перерыв и... Что ж. Приглашение еще в силе?

Махла неожиданно улыбается, подходит и хлопает его по плечу.

— Да, разумеется. Садись, где тебе больше нравится. Кстати: что тебе нравится?

— Э-э-э... дифракция света на очень глубокой воде и чувство удовлетворения от почти полного выполнения очень трудного задания?

Это то, что он всегда записывал в анкеты для тимбилдинга, которые Гавриил заставлял их заполнять каждые несколько сотен лет, но почему-то он чувствует, что это не то, о чем сейчас его спрашивает Махла.

— Честно говоря, ты не лучше того, другого, — говорит она.— У нас здесь ничего подобного нет. Как насчет акура и жареной утки? У твоего друга утка и дикая спаржа.

— О, все это звучит очень привлекательно... — с сомнением произносит Азирафаэль, и Махла кивает.

— Ну же, садись. Я мигом пришлю сюда кого-нибудь с едой.

Азирафаэль бросает взгляд вниз, где Кроули сидит, скрестив ноги, положив локоть на одно колено, подперев подбородок рукой и намеренно глядя в сторону. Азирафаэль, может быть, и отступил бы, но тут ему приходит в голову, что циновка, на которой сидит Кроули, может оказаться чуть шире, чем была раньше, и на ней вполне может стать достаточно места, чтобы можно было сесть кому-то еще.

Азирафаэль устраивается рядом с Кроули, какое-то время без всякой необходимости возится со своей одеждой. А потом все же не выдерживает:

— А что ответил ты? Она сказала, что я оказался не лучше тебя. Что ты просил?

— Радужное сияние заката на чешуе новорожденной ящерицы и то ощущение, которое возникает, когда ты просыпаешься ночью и знаешь, что у тебя есть еще четыре часа, чтобы поспать, — неохотно откликается Кроули.

— О… Звучит довольно мило.

— А ты думал, что я выберу какую-нибудь гадость? — бормочет Кроули, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

— Кроули...

— Нгк. Вс-с в прядк, нгел. Мне все равно.

Очевидно, ему очень даже не все равно, и Азирафаэль в отчаянии слегка заламывает руки. Он не уверен, что когда-либо раньше оказывался в подобной ситуации. Ангелы в основном просто спускаются, передают свои послания и уходят, не испытывая и не вызывая никаких чувств. Они не обижаются сами и никого не обижают… Ведь так?

«Если только только чувство обиды не появляется потом, после ангельского визита, — думает Азирафаэль с ощущением вязкого ужаса. — Как мы можем знать наверняка, что такого ни разу не было?»

К ним подходит молодой человек с большим деревянным блюдом, отягощенным едой для них обоих. Там есть жареная утка, все еще дымящаяся, стебли слегка обжаренной спаржи и ломтики акура, зеленого, сырого и свежего, чтобы снять остроту.

— О, спасибо, — говорит Азирафаэль, слегка приподняв брови. — Все это выглядит просто чудесно.

Молодой человек на мгновение задерживается.

— Махла сказала, что вы двое пришли нам помочь...

— Да, именно это ей и было сказано, — многозначительно произносит Кроули, зажав в зубах стебелек спаржи.

— Хорошо. Хм. Я тут подумал: чем же мы все будем кормиться, когда придет большая вода? У нас есть яйца от уток и немного коз, но этого надолго не хватит. И что же мы тогда будем… ну...

Стебель падает у Кроули изо рта, желтые змеиные глаза широко раскрываются.

— ...Есть?

Молодой человек кивает, закусив губу.

— Что ж, это очень хороший вопрос, — говорит Кроули. — Очень хороший вопрос. Я сам люблю задавать вопросы, и, конечно же, на них есть ответы...

— Рыба, — перебивает Азирафаэль. — Рыба в воде. Первые несколько дней это будет обычное наводнение, но потом, когда моря переполнятся и в горах сформируются новые каналы, появится и рыба.

Он видел на райских планах, как вся окрестная земля в ближайшие годы превратится в море, которое останется на некоторое время, немножко сравнимое с геологическим, прежде чем снова ос _у_ шится. Морская рыба поначалу покажется странной жителям долины, но она съедобна, и они могут выжить.

— О! Это звучит неплохо, я прослежу, чтобы все упаковали свои удочки и корзины...

— Нет, давай я тебе еще кое-чем помогу, — вмешивается Кроули, и Азирафаэль чувствует легкое мерцание в воздухе, указывающее на то, что совершается маленькое чудо. К его удивлению, Кроули вытаскивает из-за пазухи моток веревки, вытягивает кусок и быстро обрезает острым ногтем большого пальца.

— Хорошо, теперь смотри, потому что я покажу тебе это только один раз, понял?

Молодой человек так и делает, и Азирафаэль, рассеянно покусывая кусочек утки, наблюдает, как Кроули протягивает длинную веревку и с помощью ряда узелков в виде головы жаворонка и квадратных узлов вяжет из нее маленькую сеть, после чего с ухмылкой протягивает ее молодому человеку.

— Ну вот и все. Сделайте сеть достаточно большой, и она поймает вам больше рыбы, чем какая-нибудь глупая маленькая удочка.

Молодой человек ухмыляется, унося свою добычу в толпу, и Кроули бросает на Азирафаэля вызывающий взгляд.

— Мне все равно, если они не должны уметь этого еще несколько поколений, ясно? Даже не пробуй мне что-нибудь сказать, ангел! Даже не...

Кроули резко замолкает на полуслове, когда Азирафаэль берет его руку и сжимает ее в своей. Азирафаэлю кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет. Какая глупость для ангела, который был ближе всех к Богу и поэтому не мог быть несчастным по определению.

— Ты умница, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль. — Ты прав, ты абсолютно прав, и они могут использовать сети для переноски вещей, не беспокоясь о тканевых мешках, которые впитывают воду и набирают дополнительный вес. Это великолепно.

— Ты же знаешь, я... просто выполняю свою часть работы... чтобы обеспечить неравномерное и несправедливое применение технологий... — Голос у Кроули почему-то сдавленный, говорит он с трудом. — Не знаю, что эта компания может сделать с сетями. Может, сойти с ума от подобной мощи и разбушеваться по всему миру. Со своими сетями. Построить империю, сокрушить тех, у кого нет сетей...

— Ты вообще в это веришь? Мне кажется, что под всеми этими шутками и бравадой ты на самом деле довольно-таки… м-м-м!

Следующее слово так и остается непроизнесенным, потому что Кроули внезапно оказывается намного ближе, чем прежде, и зажимает рот Азирафаэля ладонью.

— Эй. Давай не будем говорить ничего из того, что ты собирался сказать, хорошо? Это не то, что следует говорить о самом лучшем искусителе Ада, когда он находится на работе, и я мог бы попасть в большие неприятности, если бы стало известно, что я был… хм... недостаточно плохим. Лучше даже не думать об этом, ясно?

Конечно, уже слишком поздно, потому что Азирафаэль думает об этом, и он думает об этом прямо сейчас. Однако он кивает, и Кроули убирает руку от его рта, слегка покраснев при этом.

Азирафаэль машинально облизывает губы, и Кроули пробирает дрожью. «Ох, нет… Кроули все еще переживает. Вышло просто ужасно!» 

— Я не стану этого говорить, — обещает Азирафаэль очень серьезно. — Я буду держать все это при себе, поверь.

— Э-э-э. Может быть, тебе не нужно держать при себе… хм… _все_

— Но я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

— Что?

Азирафаэль напряженно думает. Он не всегда был силен в словах, но должен найти способ сказать то, что, как он знает, нужно сказать, не вызывая каких-либо неприятностей из Ада на Кроули или со стороны Рая — на себя.

— Сегодня вечером, чуть раньше... Я руководствовался тем, что, как мне казалось, я знал, а не тем, что я действительно видел и испытал. Я... Я был недобр к тому, кто... вел себя во всех отношениях хорошо… так, как и положено, и не показывал мне ничего, кроме… этого мира, каков, я надеюсь и молюсь, он действительно есть. Я хотел сказать, что благодарен за этот урок, что бы ни случилось потом, и что я глубоко сожалею о том, что сказал и подумал. В будущем я постараюсь вести себя лучше.

Азирафаэль слишком смущен, чтобы смотреть на Кроули, вместо этого он снова трогает пальцем губы, которые все еще чувствуют легкое покалывание от прикосновения ладони демона. Он вздрагивает, когда Кроули тянет его руку вниз.

— Эй, не делай так, ангел, — говорит Кроули, и голос у него странный. — Ешь свою еду, пока она не остыла.

Они сидят в темноте, ковыряясь в тарелках, пока костры не гаснут и люди не отправляются спать. Довольно скоро восходит луна, но ни один из них не видит особой причины двигаться. Они остаются там, где были, наблюдая за спящими людьми и тихо разговаривая о звездах, которые кружатся высоко над их головами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Акур выглядит как огурец и похож на него по вкусу. Вы можете его даже замариновать!
> 
> * В разговоре с Амаргеритой мы выяснили, что есть вероятность выше средней, что именно Азирафаэль, Мистер-В-Следующий-Раз-Свою-Голову-Забуду, может быть, произнес первую ложь, и мне пришлось подсунуть ее сюда.
> 
> * У Кроули есть чувства, и эти чувства причиняют ему боль.


	5. Глава 5

Два дня до наводнения, и чувство стремительно приближающегося конца потихоньку начинает охватывать всех. Даже те люди, которые тихо (а иногда и не очень тихо) называли Махлу и двух ее чужеземцев сумасшедшими, не могут игнорировать темные тучи, сгущающиеся на западе, или тот факт, что падающие вниз капли воды слишком холодны для весенних дождей.

— Ничто не может возникнуть из ничего, — говорит Азирафаэль Кроули вскоре после полудня. — Ответственным за Потоп назначили ангела Паревьеля, и наши уже несколько месяцев собирают для него воду. В прошлый раз, когда я поднимался туда, они говорили, что сами не знают, как долго смогут удерживать всю эту воду, прежде чем она упадет.

Кроули что-то ворчит в ответ, связывая последнюю охапку тростника и передавая ее крепкому подростку — отнести на берег. Он оглядывается в поисках следующей, явно озадаченный тем, что тростника больше нигде не видно.

— Кроули, мы закончили с этой партией, — говорит Азирафаэль, и демон только кивает.

— Прекрасно.

Азирафаэль с некоторым испугом наблюдает, как Кроули направляется к следующему участку работы, опустив голову и шаркая по земле ногами. Ангел хмурится, напряженно покусывая нижнюю губу. Он уже дважды предлагал демону остановиться, чтобы отдохнуть, и оба раза получал рассеянное шипение в ответ на свою заботу.

Подождите. Интересно, а если бы... 

— О... О Боже! — вскрикивает он, опрокидываясь на спину. Возможно, это самое неубедительное падение в мире, но Кроули, стоявший к нему спиной, этого не видит. Когда он оборачивается, Азирафаэль уже лежит на земле, осторожно тыча пальцем в совершенно невредимую лодыжку. Демон мгновенно оказывается рядом с Азирафаэлем и наклоняется, чтобы осмотреть повреждения.

— Ах, ангел, я же говорил тебе быть осторожнее, здесь из земли повсюду торчат корни...

— Не волнуйся, дорогой! Я думаю, все в полном порядке, — довольно честно отвечает Азирафаэль. — Только, может быть, ты поможешь мне добраться до дерева, чтобы я мог убедиться наверняка?

— Тебе действительно следует отдохнуть, — вздыхает Кроули и протягивает Азирафаэлю руку. Азирафаэль принимает ее не задумываясь, а затем моргает, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не отпрянуть назад.

— Да ты же холодный как лед, — удивленно говорит он. — Что случилось?

Кроули раздраженно ворчит, но не отстраняется. Азирафаэль вспоминает о необходимости прихрамывать в последний момент, когда (с помощью демона, конечно) уже почти добрался до ближайшего дерева. Кроули помогает ему сесть на траву и сам усаживается рядом.

— Не забывай, что я в основном змея. Холодная кровь, а солнце прячется сегодня весь день. Не думаю, что ты знаешь, как долго оно собирается это делать.

— Сорок дней и сорок ночей, если верить доске, которую они поставили, — рассеянно отвечает Азирафаэль.

— Доске?

— О, это Гавриил придумал. Длинная полоска бумаги с отметками на ней, и каждый день мы перемещаем маленький бумажный ковчег на одну отметку ближе к концу.

— А что потом?

— Я думаю, что мы должны будем испытать чувство выполненного долга. Я и сам это не вполне понимаю...

Азирафаэль вдруг осознает, что все это время он растирал руки Кроули, пытаясь вернуть им хотя бы немного тепла. Он почти останавливается, но вовремя замечает, что взгляд Кроули расфокусировался, плечи опустились от ушей, к которым были прижаты ранее, а голова слегка запрокинулась. Это все-таки выглядит лучше, чем то, каким замерзшим и несчастным он был до попыток азирафаэля его согреть, поэтому ангел продолжает свои растирания, с нажимом проводя руками от ладоней Кроули к его запястьям, а затем к плечам, быстро разминая и их. Демон холодный весь, и Азирафаэль неодобрительно фыркает.

— Боже мой, ты давно уже должен был уйти, да? — Неожиданно он понимает, что это так и есть. Кроули кивает, еле заметно вздохнув.

— Ну да. Я уже давно должен был уйти.

Азирафаэль подавляет непривычные угрызения совести, отказываясь удивляться, почему он вообще их чувствует.

— О. Я полагаю, что ты все еще можешь это сделать...

— Нет, теперь я уже подписался на это дело. Хочу посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Если… ну, ты понимаешь.

 _Если мы что-то и изменим_. Азирафаэль тоже не произносит этого вслух.

— И вообще, ты же без меня пропадешь, — говорит Кроули чуть веселее. — Как твоя нога, ангел?

Прежде чем Азирафаэль успевает ответить, Кроули наклоняется и сжимает пальцами его лодыжку. Его прикосновение оказывается нежным и прощупывающим. Боли, конечно, нет, но осторожные пальцы демона посылают яркую искру странного ощущения по всему телу Азирафаэля: что-то вроде щекотки, что-то такое, что заставляет его слегка задохнуться. Кроули хмурится.

— Хм. А здесь тоже болит?

Рука Кроули перемещается с лодыжки на икру, и Азирафаэлю приходится с трудом сглотнуть, прежде чем решиться заговорить.

— Нет, совсем не больно, — говорит он, гадая, почему от прохладных рук Кроули ему становится жарко. В нижней части живота возникает напряжение, которого раньше не было, ощущение какой-то неустойчивости, несмотря на то что он сидит на земле. Его плечи зудят, как будто крылья стремятся выйти наружу для дополнительного равновесия.

— Ты уверен? Это плохая идея — оставить все как есть. Может привести к разного рода проблемам в будущем.

Теперь Кроули сидит так близко к нему, что Азирафаэль может протянуть руку и коснуться пряди длинных волос демона. Она так соблазнительно свисает с плеча Кроули, такая красивая и рыжая, и Азирафаэлю всегда казалось, что она выглядит такой мягкой...

— Ангел?

— Гм?

Азирафаэль встречается взглядом с Кроули и понимает, что этот отдых, должно быть, тоже пошел тому на пользу, потому что его щеки заливает румянец, а глаза кажутся ярче, скорее золотыми, чем желтыми.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули, с трудом сглотнув. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь... немного... Хм. На взводе.

«А ты выглядишь особенным, — молчит в ответ Азирафаэль. — Ты исключителен и прекрасен. Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного тебе...»

Рука Кроули поднимается достаточно медленно и неуверенно, и Азирафаэль мог бы отшатнуться, если бы захотел. У него нет абсолютно никакого желания делать это. Демон прижимает прохладную ладонь к щеке Азирафаэля, и тот подается навстречу, почти закрыв глаза, прежде чем опомниться.

Голос Кроули тороплив и сбивчив, он словно тоже не совсем в себе:

— А ты горячий... Разве ангелы вырабатывают тепло? Это нормально... для вас? Нет, я не помню...

Азирафаэль открывает рот, и сам толком не понимая, что собирается делать или говорить, и невозможно предсказать, чем бы все это могло закончиться, но тут громовой удар раскалывает небо.

«Наводнение, — приходит в голову Азирафаэля первая мысль, и он в панике вскакивает на ноги. Оно пришло, мы просчитались, о, почему я не присмотрелся повнимательнее к этой проклятой доске...»

Затем он слышит, как внизу на берегу кричат люди, а потом раздается гулкий и, к несчастью, хорошо знакомый голос.

— Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО ГОВОРИТЬ «НЕ БОЙТЕСЬ» КАЖДЫЙ РАЗ, КОГДА Я ПОЯВЛЯЮСЬ!

— Гавриил! — выдыхает Азирафаэль. — Какого серафима?! Он же никогда не спускается! Кроули, ты должен...

Он переводит взгляд на Кроули и видит, что тот вскочил на ноги, словно пытаясь бежать, но тут же снова прижимается к дереву. Его трясет, глаза словно выцветают, делаясь бледно-желтыми, а пальцы впиваются в кору.

— Кроули, что с тобой? — взволнованно шипит Азирафаэль и замолкает, потому что видит Гавриила, двигающегося к ним по равнине, и понимает. Архангел будет рядом через несколько минут, и если найдет здесь Кроули...

Азирафаэль берет Кроули за плечи и поворачивает так, чтобы тот мог смотреть ему в глаза. Похоже, это помогает, потому что Кроули делает глубокий вдох, хватая ртом воздух, и, кажется, слегка приходит в себя. Азирафаэля он явно узнает.

— Кроули, — твердо приказывает ангел. — Змея. Прямо сейчас. Ты должен это сделать...

Раздается хлопок, и в следующий миг руки Азирафаэля оказываются заняты двумя ярдами большой черной змеи, голова которой размером с его кулак, а мускулистое тело обвивается вокруг его предплечий.

— О! Э-э-э, пожалуйста, если можно...

Кроули воспринимает эту невнятную просьбу как намек на то, что ему следует обвиться вокруг шеи и плеч Азирафаэля, и делает это с поразительной грацией.

— Эм...

— Азирафаэль! Вот ты где!

— О! Хм. Архангел Гавриил. Какой приятный... то есть какой сюрприз, я не ожидал увидеть тебя внизу... на Земле...

Архангел хмурится, стряхивая невидимую пылинку со своей кашемировой накидки. Он почти видимо сияет, словно впитывая в себя весь доступный свет и неохотно отдавая часть его обратно.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Однако я получил сообщение от Ноя, что ты уже некоторое время не возвращался на борт его ковчега.

«Надо поместить парочку сонь в его постель, — мысль, что первой приходит в голову Азирафаэля, оказывается совсем не ангельской. — Тогда и посмотрим на видовое разнообразие».

— Ну, видишь ли, этому есть очень хорошее объяснение, — бормочет он тем временем. — Я был, гм. Просто. Здесь. Искал. Да! Искал пару для этого маленького парня! То есть его самого искал! Его-то пара на ковчеге осталась...

Кроули удивленно шипит и плотнее стискивает кольца, когда Азирафаэль показывает на него Гавриилу рукой. Азирафаэль решает воспринять это в качестве поощрения.

— Этого маленького парня? — с сомнением уточняет Гавриил.

— О да. Видишь ли, он... Он был беглецом. Из ковчега. И этот вид будет ужасно важным во всей Малой Азии в ближайшие годы, просто очень, очень важным. И была бы катастрофа, если бы у нас на борту остался только один экземпляр. Представь себе, он проделал весь этот путь, хитрый маленький змей, прежде чем я наконец нашел его...

Гавриил смотрит вниз, на берег реки, где Махла и ее люди привязывают пучки тростника к широким корпусам, работая с веревками, сделанными из очищенного тростника. Это изнурительная работа, и острые края расщепленного тростника могут прорезать кожу при малейшей неосторожности.

— Что там у них происходит?

— О... э...

— Ж-ш-шилищ-щ-ща, — шипит Кроули на ухо Азирафаэлю. Его раздвоенный змеиный язык скользит по мочке уха ангела, посылая дрожь по всему телу и заставляя подкашиваться ноги.

— Жилища! — почти вскрикивает Азирафаэль и, когда Гавриил бросает на него любопытный взгляд, продолжает: — Хм. Они строят дома. Сейчас весна, так что люди в этом регионе... строят новые дома. Из тростника. Это связано с циклом нового года: новые дома на новый год.

— О. — Гавриил на мгновение задумывается. — Странно.

— Ну, это что-то вроде местного обычая, связанного с традициями, которые уходят корнями в....

— Это не твоя работа, Азирафаэль. Твоя работа оставаться на ковчеге, с праведниками. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?

Азирафаэль, который отлично знает этот особый тон, кивает молча. На этом его функция как активного участника беседы завершена. Они переходят к той части, где он может лишь кивать и соглашаться.

— Это большая ответственность, Азирафаэль, я знаю, но я также знаю, что ты готов к ней. Тебе просто нужно сосредоточиться. Вот и всё, просто сосредоточься, и мы знаем, что ты сделаешь всё по высшему разряду. Я не собираюсь от тебя скрывать, что у нас имеются реальные ожидания по твоему поводу, но мы бы не стали на тебя рассчитывать, если бы не были уверены, что ты справишься, ты же знаешь.

Азирафаэль издает вежливый звук согласия, и Кроули слегка сжимает его руку.

— Вот же заносчивый говнюк, — шипит Кроули, и Азирафаэль едва сдерживает смех.

— Ты и на самом деле хорошо поработал, но если бы ты просто приложил немного больше усилий... может быть, перестал бы отвлекаться на разные новые штуки, которые люди делают, ну, знаешь, например, когда челюсть поднимается и опускается...

— На прием пищи?

— Да, вот это, пища. Еда. Просто, может быть, пропускай это время от времени, понимаешь? Ты становишься вроде как кругленьким. Ты ангел, и ты знаешь, чего от ангелов ожидают. Я уверен, что ты не хочешь разочаровывать нас, но и себя ты тоже не можешь разочаровать. Возлагай на себя большие надежды, как и мы.

Азирафаэль чувствует жар на щеках. Он _знает_ , что есть определенные ожидания, и именно это делает их ожиданиями. Он не понимает только, почему Гавриилу так уж необходимо продолжать говорить об этом. А еще он не понимает, почему это всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя таким маленьким.

Он также не очень уверен в причине, по которой Кроули так крепко стискивает его плечи, но это помогает, хотя вроде бы Азирафаэлю и должно быть стыдно, что демон оказался свидетелем всего этого.

— Так что да, это все. Михаил уверена, что с тобой все будет в полном порядке, но я решил, что, может быть, если я спущусь сюда и напомню основы, это поможет тебе собраться, верно?

— О. Да, Гавриил. Ты совершенно прав, — бормочет Азирафаэль.

Гавриил ослепительно улыбается.

— Рад это слышать, приятель. Мне лучше вернуться к своим делам наверху: нужно убедиться, что Паревьель не вообразит себя примадонной, не закатит истерику и не отпустит все это слишком рано. Азирафаэль?

— Да?

— Я люблю тебя, понимаешь? Мы все любим.

— Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, — покорно отвечает Азирафаэль.

Архангел исчезает с громовым раскатом, и Азирафаэль испускает дрожащий вздох. Мир становится намного больше без Гавриила, но Азирафаэлю всегда требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему снова. Он не задумываясь протягивает руку, чтобы погладить гладкие черные кольца, плотно обвивающие его плечи. Они такие милые, согретые его собственным теплом, такие добрые.

Раздается хлопок замещенного воздуха, и вместо змеи, обвившейся вокруг его плеч, к его спине прижимается демон, обхватив его руками так же крепко, как и змея раньше.

— Ну и говнюк, — повторяет Кроули, и Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— На самом деле это не так... — Азирафаэль чувствует необходимость объяснить. — Он просто очень правильный. Очень хороший... очень прямолинейный, знаешь ли. Он всего лишь всегда говорит то, что у него на уме, не задумываясь. Вот и все.

— Он должен думать, что говорит! — шипит Кроули. — В Аду мы такого не делаем. Мы не заставляем тебя говорить «Я люблю тебя» после того, как причинили тебе боль.

— Он не заставляет меня ничего говорить, ты просто не понимаешь, — резко обрывает его Азирафаэль, внезапно рассердившись. Такое случается с ним иногда после разговоров с Гавриилом. Он чувствует себя усталым, раздраженным и совершенно разбитым.

Он встряхивает головой, высвобождаясь из объятий Кроули. На мгновение ему кажется, что демон пытается его удержать, но потом Кроули отстраняется сам.

— Ангел...

— Я не собираюсь бросать все это, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Сейчас я отправляюсь на ковчег, но вернусь к закату, чтобы помочь высушить тростник и, возможно, связать еще несколько лодок, если там еще осталось из чего. Я... Возможно, завтра меня здесь не будет, потому что именно завтра Ной окончательно закроет ковчег. Мне нужно быть на борту, но я приду, если смогу.

Он думает, что Кроули будет протестовать, не желая оставаться один на один с последним днем, но демон только кивает.

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь все возможное, ангел. Ты ведь знаешь, что хорошо поработал здесь, верно? Эти люди... у них появилась возможность бороться из-за того, что ты сделал.

Азирафаэль с трудом сглатывает. Почему это так больно? На секунду ему кажется, что он сейчас все-таки не выдержит и расплачется. Если бы Кроули потянулся к нему и дотронулся до его лица, как раньше, он, возможно, и сорвался бы, но это было бы уже слишком.

Вместо этого он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выпрямляется, кивая.

— Ты уже немного согрелся? Выглядишь лучше.

— Да, ты хорош, как солнечный луч летом, — улыбается Кроули. — А твоя лодыжка?

— Моя что?

Кроули удивленно поднимает бровь.

— Твоя лодыжка. Та, которую ты повредил.

— О. Хм. Теперь она в порядке. В полном порядке.

— О Сатана, ты плохой лжец. — Улыбка Кроули гораздо теплее гаврииловской. — Ты ведь это знаешь, верно? Тебе повезло, что приходится лгать только ангелам, которые не знают тебя лучше. Не надейся, что избежишь неприятностей с тем, у кого есть два ума, чтобы оттачивать их друг о друга.

По какой-то причине это заставляет Азирафаэля рассмеяться, и ему внезапно становится легче, чем несколько мгновений назад.

— Не буду, — говорит он. — Это я так. Мне очень жаль, если...

Кроули отмахивается от него.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Возвращайся в ковчег, пока у тебя не начались новые неприятности. Увидимся вечером.

Азирафаэлю хочется сказать еще с полдюжины вещей. Но он не произносит ни одну из них, а вместо этого расправляет крылья и взмывает в небо. Он не горит желанием возвращаться в тесные пределы ковчега, к стонущим бревнам или стонущим людям, но, по крайней мере, он может там с нетерпением ждать встречи с Кроули этим вечером.

Это делает все намного проще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Здесь мы видим, как формируются некоторые паттерны, которые будут активно использоваться в течение следующих шести тысяч лет.
> 
> * Я даже не уверен, что Кроули знает, кто кого соблазняет.
> 
> * Ох, Гавриил. ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ, Гавриил. Мне пришло в голову, что в данный момент, учитывая, что люди более склонны к родо-племенным отношениям, ангелы — это скорее семья, а не корпорация. Надеюсь, я правильно понял и описал, что такое семейный Рай.


	6. Глава 6

За день до Потопа солнце не восходит, а рассвет означает лишь бледное сумеречное марево, просачивающееся сквозь облака вместе с водой. В такую рань оно освещает только ангела и демона у реки, промокших до нитки и с руками и ногами, одинаково сильно изрезанными об острые изломы тростника.

Азирафаэль и Кроули стоят на берегу, считая и пересчитывая лодки. Больше нет ни вязанок, ни веревок, ни тростника, ни времени, и Азирафаэль едва может дышать.

— Этого недостаточно, — говорит он глухим голосом. — Этого просто недостаточно… Ничего не получится.

— Получится, — уверенно отвечает Кроули. — Конечно же получится, ангел!

Азирафаэль смеется, заставляя демона взглянуть на него с беспокойством.

— Ты на самом деле так думаешь или лжешь, чтобы утешить меня? Ты лучше меня умеешь лгать...

— Ну, уметь лгать лучше тебя нетрудно, — пожимает плечами Кроули, отказываясь обижаться. — Я просто надеюсь, что будет так. Не забывай, что это именно ты дал им надежду.

— Нет, это сделал ты. Я все слышал. Твой разговор с Махлой в ту первую ночь. Если бы я тогда не подслушал вас, я бы не сделал ничего… Ничего полезного. Просто начудесил бы созревание плодов на нескольких абрикосовых деревьях и ушел бы делать свою работу.

Кроули на мгновение задумывается.

— Сегодня утром ты честен, ангел.

— Это же конец света, почему бы и нет?

С горы налетает порыв холодного ветра, приносит с собой колючие брызги воды, заставляя их обоих вздрогнуть. Кроули поворачивается к ангелу с удивительно мягким выражением лица.

— Хочешь, я открою тебе один маленький секрет?

Азирафаэль кивает. Кроули подходит чуть ближе и понижает голос:

— Миры все время кончаются. Каждый день. Малыш падает и обдирает себе коленку, вот и конец света. У девушки разбито сердце, ее мир рухнул. Ангел падает с Небес… вот и все. Каждый день, ангел, наступает конец света. А на следующий день — начинается следующий день. А дальше...

— Начинается новая жизнь?

— Нет. Завтра, если ты все еще будешь здесь, ты снова создаешь этот мир. Вот что будет дальше, ясно? Для всех этих людей. Этого будет достаточно.

«Интересно, кем ты был раньше?» — думает Азирафаэль. И лишь когда Кроули вздрагивает, он с ужасом понимает, что сказал это вслух.

— Боже… Я...

— Ты, кажется, немного новичок в подобных делах, ангел, так что я закрою на это глаза. — Улыбка у Кроули бледная и кривая. — Всегда есть цена за то, чтобы попасть в новый мир, и обычно приходится жертвовать тем, кем ты был раньше.

— Мне очень жаль. Кажется, я все время делаю что-то, за что приходится перед тобой извиняться.

— И я все время легко принимаю твои извинения. Ты не можешь сделать что-нибудь действительно плохое, ангел.

Начинает накрапывать легкий дождик. Он пока еще не слишком отличается от обычного весеннего ливня, но Азирафаэль знает, что он не прекратится и усмирить его не помогут ни молитвы, ни проклятья, пока старый мир не будет смыт полностью.

— Мне нужно вернуться в ковчег, — говорит он неохотно. — Я...

— Не извиняйся, что покидаешь нас, ангел, — улыбается Кроули. — С нами все будет в полном порядке.

Азирафаэль пытается найти для него ответную улыбку, чувствуя себя гораздо менее храбрым, чем должен был быть. Или думал, что должен.

— Конечно.

Его крылья расправляются, и он уже готов вернуться в ковчег, прежде чем двери закроются, но Кроули берет его за руку.

— Эй. Хочешь узнать еще кое-что о конце света?

— Да?

Кроули притягивает его к себе, запуская руку в волосы. Азирафаэль открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут Кроули целует его, горячо, жестко и требовательно, так, как он боялся, так, как не мог перестать хотеть. Нет ни ожога адского огня, ни удара молнии сверху, только Кроули, который прижимается к нему, и поцелуй, который на вкус как брызги огня и вода на камне.

Он тяжело дышит, а Кроули отстраняется слишком быстро. И смотрит наполовину вызывающе, наполовину испуганно. Азирафаэль сглатывает. Его рот чувствует себя странно: он только что был использован непривычным образом.

— Когда наступает конец света, ангел, ты можешь оставить в прошлом то, чего не хочешь помнить, и никогда не беспокоиться об этом в новом, будущем мире.

«Ты можешь забыть меня, если захочешь», — слышит Азирафаэль. И медленно качает головой.

— А если я не хочу... оставлять?

Солнце, по-видимому, все это время пряталось в улыбке Кроули, а теперь начинает сиять в полную мощь, медленно и сладко, и крылья Азирафаэля расправляются, словно в ответ на это тепло.

— Что ж. Тогда увидимся в новом мире, ангел.

Азирафаэль знает себя и понимает, что если пробудет здесь еще немного, то уже не сможет уйти. Какая-то коварная часть его души сомневается, будет ли это так уж плохо, но у нее еще не хватает духу по-настоящему заявить о себе. Ей понадобятся еще пять тысяч лет, бесчисленные тайные встречи, по крайней мере один уик-энд в Исландии, блинчики, книги, много разного вздора и чепухи, спасения, святая вода, ссоры и примирения. В конце концов ангел туда доберется, но пока еще он не там.

Одним мощным взмахом крыльев он поднимается на сотню футов в воздух и на этот раз не позволяет себе оглянуться на Кроули, когда летит к ковчегу.

***

На рассвете следующего дня мир содрогается от раскатов грома и разверзаются хляби небесные. Будучи на борту ковчега, Азирафаэль чувствует, как ходят ходуном бревна, когда животные начинают паниковать. Самых больших и опасных он заколдовал и погрузил в зачарованный сон заранее, но тем, кто надежно заперт и находится в безопасности, позволено до смерти перепугаться.  
Дождь льет как из ведра, и, проведя несколько минут на палубе, Азирафаэль возвращается в ковчег, заперев за собой люк. Он стряхивает воду с волос и слегка морщится, слыша тихий плач Ноя и его семьи.

Они в полном порядке. Они определенно праведники. Поначалу они даже произвели на него впечатление действительно Избранников Божьих, лучших представителей людского рода, достойных того, чтобы пережить Потоп и основать новое человечество. Однако чем больше времени он проводил с ними, тем меньше видел разницы между ними и жителями деревни Махлы, тем сложнее становилось ему говорить даже самому себе: «Да, я понимаю, вот почему именно вас нужно пощадить. Да, это вполне логично».

Азирафаэль отваживается пройти дальше в трюм, мимо секции Хищных Млекопитающих, потом бочком пробирается сквозь секцию Птиц размером от Ястреба-ягнятника до Чертовски Большого Ублюдка. Он всего лишь хочет ненадолго уйти от людей, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но внезапно обнаруживает себя в отделении для Рептилий, а затем и среди Змей, которые, в свою очередь, подразделяются на Ядовитых, Неядовитых и Может Быть Ядовитых. Он похлопывает по боку Гигантского Боа, который с любопытством шипит на него, и осторожно перешагивает загон с различными видами кобр, которые пока еще выбирают для себя некую разновидность феодального строя, разделяясь на королевс-с-ских и не очень. Взгляд его продолжает блуждать, вроде бы совершенно бесцельно, пока не находит пару черных змей, свернувшихся вместе так, что их красные брюшки почти не видны.

— Привет, мои дорогие, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль, садясь рядом с их ложем. — Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я немного посижу с вами.

Они дружелюбно шипят на него, и через некоторое время он уговаривает их обеих переползти на него. Одна обвивает его плечи, а другая устраивается на его коленях, словно вполне довольный собою моток веревки. Они обе очень красивы и плотно прижимаются к его коже, он чувствует себя окруженным их медленными и сонными мыслями. Еда — не еда? Голода нет, тепло, теплее? В безопасности? В безопасности? Тепло-безопасно? Тепло, безопасно!

— Честно говоря, мне не следовало бы выбирать себе любимчиков, но вы так похожи на одного из моих знакомых.

Они, конечно, ничего ему не отвечают, но Азирафаэль все равно усмехается, проводя пальцем вдоль длинного позвоночника.

— О, мы познакомились много лет назад. Признаюсь, у меня был довольно ужасный день. Вы не против послушать еще? Мне не хотелось бы вас утомлять, но ладно. Это был прекрасный день. Тогда все дни были прекрасны...

***

Между одной точкой во времени и другой — если за первую взять рождение самкой носорога детеныша, а за вторую — открытие четырех или пяти дюжин новых видов жуков, которые Азирафаэль, конечно же, не учел, — проходит сорок дней.

Азирафаэль открывает люк на палубу, свежий воздух и свет ошеломляют его, и он чувствует легкое головокружение. Небо над головой на мгновение кажется ему слишком большим и слишком далеким, и тогда он заставляет себя взлететь и теперь сверху обозревает спокойное море вокруг, там, где раньше были сады, равнины и люди. Вдалеке виднеются неясные очертания суши и склоны гор, которые когда-то думали, что знают, каков уровень моря.

На радугу над головой он бросает лишь один взгляд, и то довольно короткий. Она была обещанием не для него, и поэтому он может позволить себе ее игнорировать.

 _«На побережье, — думает он. — Если они вообще выжили, то сейчас находятся на побережье..._ »

Страхи, которые он запихивал в маленькие коробочки и убирал на задворки сознания, грозят освободиться, когда в сознании случайно всплывают слова «утонули», «пропали», «взяли неверный курс», но он снова закрывает их на замок. В какой-то момент Азирафаэль начинает подозревать, что ему может потребоваться что-то вроде истерики, припадка плача и крика, но вовремя вспоминает, что он ангел. Он может отложить это на десятилетия. При необходимости.

Внизу Ной и его семья поднимаются на палубу, радуясь наступившему штилю и с облегчением указывая на радугу. С ними все будет в порядке, думает он. Бог и все Небеса присматривают за ними. И это наверняка означает, что один конкретный одинокий ангел не так уж и важен и может быть свободен.

Он делает большой круг вокруг ковчега (пусть они думают, что это благословение, если им так хочется) и устремляется на запад, в сторону нового мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я сомневаюсь, что сделаю это, но я вроде как хочу написать о глупых приключениях Кроули и Махлы во время наводнения. Среди прочего там будет и несколько открытий, например, что, когда одна коза решает принести козлят, она запускает цепную реакцию, в результате которой все козы начинают рожать одновременно. Или что одному из людей придется вменить в обязанность постоянно согревать собой холоднокровного змея. А также осознание того, что только половина деревни умеет плавать. Как сказала бы Махла, все это чертовски глупо от начала до конца.
> 
> * (кашляет) Я просто хотел поиздеваться над королевскими кобрами.


	7. Глава 7

Через семь дней после того, как прекратились дожди, Азирафаэль все еще летит вдоль побережья. Он не осмеливается лететь со всей доступной ему скоростью, боясь упустить что-нибудь, поэтому двигается практически ползком, без конца осматривая пляжи и заливы, прибрежные рощи и ущелья в поисках кострищ, пожаров, следов… обломков. Чего-нибудь.

«Я не принимаю пустой новый мир, — думает он с холодной спокойной яростью. — Нет. Я отказываюсь его принимать».

Однако на седьмой день, уже после захода солнца, он замечает на равнине ярко-красные искры, словно глаза голодного крокодила над водой. Он сворачивает от моря к лугам, наконец-то полетев так быстро, как только может, наконец-то позволив своему сердцу снова биться, потому что до сих пор оно было словно вморожено в лед.

Теперь уже близко, и он чувствует запах жарящейся козлятины, слышит смех и пение, и это люди, слава Всевышней во всей Ее милости, это живые люди!

Азирафаэль не раздумывая приземляется среди них, и его сразу же окружают знакомые жители деревни Махлы, которые хлопают его по спине, хватают за запястья, обнимают, спрашивают, где он был, и говорят, как они боялись, что он утонул.

На мгновение это ошеломляет его, но затем Махла прорывается сквозь толпу, как акула средних лет, прогоняя людей обратно к их делам, говоря им, что они будут прокляты, если продолжат налетать, как саранча. Он заметил, что вокруг запястья у нее вьется свежая татуировка — змея с красиво очерченной чешуей и любопытным язычком, скользящим по тыльной стороне ладони.

— О, я не возражаю, я не стану проклинать их, — протестует Азирафаэль, и она улыбается ему.

— Может быть, ты и не станешь, но я-то стану. Это было долгое наводнение. Рада снова тебя видеть. Я считала, что с тобой все будет в порядке, но он уже начал волноваться.

— Ох... Ну, за меня не стоило, я больше беспокоился о вас всех, я имею в виду… волны… — Азирафаэль неопределенно поводит рукой. — Вся эта вода... Всё ли обошлось благополучно?

— Потеряли несколько человек. Четверо утонули, а дочка Ниджи подавилась рыбьей костью, — сообщает Махла бодрым голосом, явно не желая рассказывать о неприятностях подробнее. — Но в целом — да. Все просто отлично. Лодки прекрасные, ты тоже великолепен, и если ты останешься здесь ненадолго, то кое-что увидишь. У нас есть для тебя сюрприз.

У Азирафаэля слегка кружится голова от настолько теплого и дружеского приема. Он не привык к такому, не привык к людям, которые говорят с ним с нежностью, не привык к тому, как люди могут справляться с горем ради более важных вещей (таких, как выживание, например), не срываясь при этом на крики и плач...

Махла, казалось, чувствует его смятение, если даже и не понимает точную причину, и поэтому спешит мотнуть головой в сторону темной рощи к западу от самодельных укрытий.

— Он вон в той стороне. Пойди и приведи его, ладно? Мы скоро приступим.

— О... Гм, да, конечно. Спасибо.

Она улыбается ему, демонстрируя щель между зубами и большее облегчение, чем когда-либо могла передать словами.

— Конечно, всегда пожалуйста.

Он пробирается сквозь толпу, которая прошла уже четверть пути к полной и приятной анестезии пальмовым вином. Люди радостно приветствуют его, и он едва не задевает маленького ребенка, стоящего перед друзьями с широко раскинутыми руками.

— Рыба! — кричит он. — Там будет рыба!

Еще один маленький ребенок вскакивает, размахивая горстью веревок.

— Нет, я могу дать тебе кое-что получше. А теперь смотри внимательнее, потому что я покажу это только один раз!

Азирафаэля охватывает странное ощущение, что всё это он уже где-то слышал ранее, и ему даже приходит в голову мысль, что, наверное, следовало бы как следует обдумать и разобраться, но он уже среди деревьев, теплые костры остаются позади, а впереди только прохладная ночь. Только ночь, только лес… и чей-то гневный голос.

— Слушай!.. Смотри, я веду себя очень разумно и прошу не так уж и много! Это _ты_ все время все портишь. Просто приложи немного усилий, вот и все, о чем я прошу...

— Кроули, с кем это ты тут...

Он замолкает, глядя на открывшуюся сцену. Кроули один на поляне, лицом к высокому дереву, которое выглядит явно не впечатленным его гневной тирадой, а вокруг...

Азирафаэль наклоняется и поднимает слегка надкушенную оливку.

— Кроули?

Кроули выпускает из рук пару недоеденных оливок, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я... то есть. Я хотел, чтобы оно… Ну, чтобы ты попробовал. Как те. Я помню, они были хороши, и ты...

Он замолкает и, по-видимому, решает, что ему легче буравить гневным взглядом невинное дерево, чем продолжать то, что он пытался сказать.

— А вот _оно_ совершенно не желает сотрудничать. _Оно_ решило, что будет дерзким _маленьким засранцем_ и продолжит делать только то, что считает правильным, независимо от того, что оно _должно_ делать. Но оно ошибается! _Оно_ понятия не имеет, с кем имеет дело...

Азирафаэль бросает недоеденную оливку и подходит к Кроули вплотную. Если говорить начистоту, он вообще не был уверен, что сумеет сохранить дистанцию… нет, даже не так: удержаться на любом расстоянии от Кроули. _Не после того, как он так долго его искал._

— Оно делает именно то, что должно, — говорит он с легкой улыбкой. — Я же говорил тебе, что тот вид был недостаточно жизнестоек, чтобы выжить, помнишь? У нас их больше нет.

— Но...

— Но это уже другая разновидность, не так ли, дорогой? — продолжает Азирафаэль, поворачиваясь к дереву, которое так безуспешно пытался запугать Кроули. — Точно. Я знаю тебя. В ближайшие годы ты будешь очень популярно...

Он срывает пару зеленых оливок, а потом на мгновение сосредотачивается. Когда он удовлетворенно поднимает голову, его рука влажная от соленого сока. Он выбирает самую красивую и сочную оливку, и протягивает ее Кроули.

— Вот.

Вместо того чтобы взять соленый плод рукой, Кроули наклоняется, чтобы ухватить оливку зубами. У Азирафаэля безо всякой на то причины сбивается дыхание, когда он чувствует прикосновение губ демона к кончикам своих пальцев. Он вообще бы решил, что ему почудилось, если бы появившаяся на лице Кроули улыбка не была такой хитрой.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Кроули. — Они хороши. И ты тоже.

— Э-э, ну, это скорее идет в комплекте с… крыльями и нимбом, не так ли? — Азирафаэль слегка запинается.

— Нет, не совсем так... — Кроули подступает чуть ближе. Он берет вторую оливку из рук Азирафаэля и, прежде чем тот успевает спросить его, что он делает, сует ее в рот ангела, задержав пальцы на нижней губе Азирафаэля.

«А я и не знал, что эти нервы вообще для чего-то нужны», — думает ошеломленный Азирафаэль, не сразу вспоминая, что надо жевать и глотать.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Кроули, не отступая ни на шаг.

Когда Азирафаэль кивает, он расплывается в улыбке, сияющей ярче солнца.

— Я ведь тоже хорошо поработал, правда? — тихо спрашивает он. — Проследил, чтобы все собрали свои вещи и погрузились в лодки. Ну и потом… Удерживал их на плаву. Это ведь хорошо, правда?

— Очень, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Это очень хорошо, мой дорогой...

— Только тихо, пожалуйста. Не знаю, кто нас слушает...

Раньше, в старом мире, Кроули просил его не говорить таких вещей, но здесь, возможно, все было по-другому. Может быть, ему уже все равно. А может быть, и Азирафаэлю тоже.

— Это было очень хорошо с твоей стороны, — шепчет Азирафаэль, протягивая руку, чтобы поправить локон, упавший на плечо демона. — Ты добрый, хотя вовсе и не обязан быть таким. Ты лучше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать. Так что да, очень хорошо.

— Да, очень, — радостно подтверждает Кроули. — Скажи мне еще, какой я особенный.

— Совершенно особенный, — немедленно соглашается Азирафаэль. — Во всем огромном мире нет никого похожего на тебя, никого столь же яркого и умного...

И совершенно непонятно, куда это их может завести. Азирафаэль знает только, что это еще далеко не все, что он хочет сказать Кроули. Кажется, что последние сорок дней слова только и делали, что застревали в горле, долго копились и спрессовывались там, никому не нужные, и единственный человек, которому можно их высказать, наконец-то перед ним.

А еще Азирафаэлю кажется, что он балансирует на самом краю непонятно чего, почти готовый упасть, но это не имеет значения, когда у него крылья, и у Кроули тоже крылья, и значит...

Их прерывает резкий искусственный кашель, такой громкий, что сонные птицы срываются с деревьев, и ангел удивленно отступает на шаг.

— Что это?..

— Это Чакир, — со вздохом говорит Кроули. — Этому я их и научил. По крайней мере, приятнее, чем удар палкой, не так ли?

Азирафаэль озадаченно наблюдает, как Кроули подходит к маленькому ребенку, который все еще кашляет так сильно, что даже вынужден был присесть.

— Ну ладно, парень, дело сделано, — говорит Кроули, помогая ему встать. — Что случилось?

— Махла говорит, что мы готовы начать, — важно произносит Чакир. — И что козлятина дожарилась.

Кроули хмурится, но Азирафаэль кивает.

— Она действительно послала меня, чтобы я тебя привел, — говорит он почти извиняющимся тоном. — Что-то насчет сюрприза. Нам, наверное, стоит поторопиться.

Теперь Кроули выглядит готовым устроить бунт прямо здесь и сейчас, но Азирафаэль осторожно сжимает его руку.

— Мы можем посмотреть, что происходит, ненадолго. А потом... может быть, мы можем пойти куда-нибудь еще... Что скажешь?

— Например, куда? — спрашивает Кроули быстро.

— Куда угодно, куда ты захочешь, Кроули… — предлагает Азирафаэль, и слышит странное эхо этих слов, доносящееся откуда-то сверху. Ангелы не обязаны быть существами, линейными во времени. Эхо могло прийти из прошлого или из будущего, но сейчас это неважно. Он убирает эту странность в мысленный карман.

— Куда угодно? — переспрашивает Кроули, поднимая Чакира на плечи.

— Не заставляй меня сожалеть об этом.

— Никогда.

— Тогда да.

***

На этот раз Азирафаэль готов к встрече с толпой, да и Кроули его немного поддерживает. Кроули, который, кажется, знает всех и каждого, и их детей, и их коз, и их различные болезни, их страхи и их увлечения. Поэтому Азирафаэлю так просто оказывается улыбаться и кивать, впитывая радость, облегчение и добрую волю окружающих легко и жадно, как губка.

«Это неправильно, — мельком думает он. — Мы эфирные существа. Мы не должны быть такими... популярными».

Не то чтобы это было запрещено, но давно прошли времена, когда такое было обычной практикой и небесные ангелы доставляли сообщения и исполняли Ее волю здесь и там чуть ли не ежедневно. Сейчас подобное случается далеко не каждый день.

Потом кто-то сует ему в руку чашу с пальмовым вином, и он рассказывает какой-то милой даме о том, как солить оливки, и все немного плывет. Толпа постепенно сдвигает стрелку весов всеобщего опьянения с четверти на половину, и в какой-то момент рука Кроули ложится ему на плечи, когда они вдвоем танцуют в кругу. Кроули поддерживает его за плечи, и тело демона действует как стена, за которой ангел может укрыться, когда толпа становится слишком тесной.

«О, а я действительно слился с коллективом, — с некоторым удовольствием думает Азирафаэль. — На Небесах у меня это получается просто ужасно».

Он не может сказать, была ли в том виновата третья чаша пальмового вина или же демон, который ему помогает, но ему так нравится и то и другое. Особенно ему нравится, когда Кроули поворачивается, чтобы сказать ему что-то на ухо, и он чувствует запах сладкого алкоголя в его горячем дыхании. Они пьют одно и то же, согретые и счастливые под одними и теми же звездами, и где-то в предательском маленьком ящике, который он предпочитает прятать под осаннами и глориями, он удивляется, почему на Небесах никогда не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас.

Он как раз раздумывает о том, когда же им предложат упомянутую ребенком козлятину, когда Махла забирается на большой камень, командуя со всей властью слегка подвыпившей женщины, которая все еще лучше всех знает, вытащить козленка из козы — или из других неприятностей, в которых он застрял.

— Ну ладно, все, — говорит она, энергично хлопая в ладоши. — Время пришло. Как мы и договаривались.

Азирафаэль растерянно смотрит, как деревенские юноши и девушки берутся за что-то, похожее на раскрашенное бревно, поставленное торчком. На нем вырезано древнее хмурое лицо, и почему-то кажется, что хмурость его стала еще глубже, когда жители деревни потащили бревно прочь.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, и Кроули закатывает глаза.

— А, это! Это их Великий Неведомый. Они поклонялись ему уже много лет, и вот тот здоровяк, стоящий с таким видом, как будто он откусил лимон, а потом куснул батончик мороженого, заставил их погрузить его на одну из лодок.

— Так получается... Это их бог?

— Наверное. Я не слишком много говорил с ними о теологии... О, не смотри на меня так, ангел, это были напряженные сорок дней!

Азирафаэль решает, что Кроули прав, но его отвлекает движение толпы.

— А куда они его несут?

— Не знаю...

Они оба следуют за толпой на небольшом расстоянии на ближайшее поле, где вырыта неглубокая яма. Довольно-таки бесцеремонно бревно (божество? идол? наверное, теперь уже все-таки просто бревно) было опущено в эту яму, и люди берутся за принесенные с собою лопаты, чтобы забросать его землей.

— Ого! — удивленно восклицает Кроули.

— Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы убедить стариков в этом, — сообщает Махла, подходя к ним. — По правде говоря, он давно устарел. Мы подошли к тому моменту, когда наши потребности уже не способен удовлетворить кусок дерева, который представляет собой все, чего мы не знаем в этом мире. До наводнения многие из наших уже начали сближаться с гораздо более интересными богами. «А тебе давно пора на свалку, самое время», — говорю я.

У Азирафаэля слегка кружится голова, и не только из-за пальмового вина.

— Ну, наверное… Я имею в виду, ты избавилась от него, так что… так что это хорошо...

— Мне он никогда особенно не нравился, — пожимает плечами Махла. — Однако некоторые из нас уже давно ищут что-то новое. И это не простой выбор, скажу я вам.

Азирафаэль слегка оживляется.

— О! Что ж, это прекрасно. Позволь мне рассказать вам о...

— О, не волнуйся, — перебивает его Махла, широко ухмыляясь. — Мы все понимаем.

— Правда? — облегченно вздыхает Азирафаэль. — О, слава Богу...

— Да. Не нужно спасать нас дважды, чтобы мы поняли. А, вот и они...

Азирафаэль оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда на поверженного бога брошен последний комок грязи. Затем над его могилой устанавливают бревно и большой камень: бревно ставят вертикально, а камень упирают в его основание.

Подождите...

Бревно с верхнего конца вымазано оранжевой охрой, а верхушка камня искусно разрисована белыми меловыми завитушками.

О... о нет...

Пока он смотрит, перед бревном и камнем как раз ставят блюда с утиным мясом, свежим акуром и спаржей.

— Еда впереди — это для вас, — поясняет Махла. — Я имею в виду, что вы можете просто есть вместе со всеми, раз уж вы сейчас здесь, но я понимаю, что боги делают что-то с той едой, которую ставят перед их изображениями. Я не претендую на глубокие знания о таких вещах, поэтому просто дайте нам знать, что из этого работает.

Азирафаэль пытается заставить себя произнести хоть слово, но Кроули заговаривает первым:

— Очевидно, бревно — это я? — спрашивает он не без определенного самодовольства.

— Да, — подтверждает Махла почти извиняющимся тоном, поворачиваясь к Азирафаэлю. — Надеюсь, все в порядке. Ты сказал, что любишь камни, а он был здесь все сорок дней и сорок ночей, пока тебя не было. Вы можете сказать, если вам это не нравится. Шадха работает над репрезентативным изобразительным искусством. Мы еще не все особенности понимаем, но это выглядит довольно многообещающе.

— Нет! — взрывается наконец Азирафаэль. — Нет, вы не можете этого сделать! А мы…. Нет! То есть это не так! Мы не боги! Бог есть... Бог есть... все и... и...

Махла смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Значит, Бог послал тебя нам на помощь?

Азирафаэль чувствует, как его сердце падает вниз свинцовым шариком.

— Нет.

— Значит, твой Бог позаботился о том, чтобы мы не потеряли больше людей, чем должны были?

— Нет, Она этого не делала, — говорит Кроули, и Азирафаэль не может спорить, потому что это так и есть.

— Что ж. Я собираюсь сказать, что твой Бог не для нас, — говорит Махла с удовлетворением, как будто только что решила не покупать особенно подозрительную козу. — Я уверена, что Она хороша для некоторых людей, но вряд ли мы Ей так уж сильно нравимся.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — говорит Азирафаэль, вернее, пытается сказать, но слова не идут с языка. Они запутались у него в горле, и чем больше он пытается заставить себя вытолкнуть их наружу, тем сильнее сжимается его горло. Его взору предстает непроглядная тьма, и какие бы доводы он ни пытался привести, он никак не может понять, где же Махла не права и как доказать, что Бог действительно любит их всех так сильно, как Она должна любить.

— Нет, — говорит он почти умоляюще, и ему кажется, что мир проносится мимо него, его сердце сжимается и грохочет, как барабан, и это, должно быть, и есть Падение. Это то, чего он так боялся, и оно наконец случилось, как он и предполагал, потому что он оказался недостаточно хорошим ангелом, он был... он был...

Внезапно его обнимают чьи-то руки, настолько крепкие, что что-то внутри него вскрикивает от облегчения. Раздается гул вытесненного воздуха, и порыв ветра, просвистевшего над ним, оказывается на дюжину градусов холоднее, чем на равнине.

Он чувствует, что Кроули хочет его отпустить, но мотает головой, крепко вцепившись руками в его одежду.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — просит он. Ему должно быть стыдно за себя, но какое это имеет значение? Случилось самое худшее, и если ему придется умолять, выклянчивая утешение, он так и сделает, потому что уже не заслуживает его.

Заслуженно или нет, но его крепко обнимают руки Кроули, а демон бормочет ему в волосы утешительные слова, слегка покачивая, пока они оба стоят на коленях на каменистой земле. Азирафаэль утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Кроули, желая, чтобы весь мир затих, лишь бы у него было время подумать, только бы он мог...

Он моргает. Ветер стих, и когда он поднимает глаза к небу, облака останавливаются, наполовину скрыв лик луны. Дюжина маленьких птичек застыла в полете, так близко, что он может разглядеть их маслянистые глаза и переливающиеся перья крыльев. Мир становится еще более тихим, чем когда-либо, и он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Кроули.

— У тебя был такой вид, будто тебе не хватает воздуха, — говорит Кроули. — Лучше начни дышать, я так долго не выдержу.

Азирафаэль так и делает, и Кроули немного жульничает, отпустив один момент и сразу же поймав следующий, чтобы Азирафаэль мог получить еще немного времени. В промежутке между двумя вдохами ангел понимает, что не Пал (ни чешуи, ни странных глаз, ни копыт) и что остается более или менее тем же ангелом, каким был раньше, только дрожит и испытывает тошноту. Когда время снова обретает свое течение, начинает дуть ветер, облака полностью скрывают луну, на вершине горы ангел поворачивается к демону.

— Мы должны вернуться туда, — говорит он. — Мы должны объяснить им, что они неправы, что они должны обратиться и поклоняться настоящему Богу.

— Нет.

Азирафаэль пристально смотрит на него.

— Кроули, ты, наверное, шутишь, — говорит он. — Мы что, спасли их только для того, чтобы они оказались навечно прокляты?!

— Она уже собиралась их проклясть, — говорит Кроули напряженным голосом. — Разве нет? Ты же не будешь топить кого-то в гребаном Потопе лишь для того, чтобы потом встречать его с распростертыми объятиями наверху, не так ли?

Азирафаэль сжимается, потому что это правда. Но он все равно пытается объяснить, потому что Кроули не прав. Не может быть прав...

— Эти... люди, которые погибли во время наводнения. Они были неверующими, Кроули. Ты же слышал ее. Они поклонялись ложным богам, теням на стене. У них не было ни единого шанса, но у Махлы и ее людей есть. Они могут быть спасены, наставлены на правильный путь. У них есть шанс не оказаться в Аду.

Кроули шипит в ответ на это, обнажив клыки.

— Да, и знаешь, что еще есть у Махлы? У нее есть сын по имени Иссам, который ушел с торговой компанией в прошлом сезоне дождей. Он услышал об этих рослых козах из Аркадии, хорошо переносящих и жару, и холода. Хотел пойти посмотреть, действительно ли они такие замечательные, и привезти парочку, если они окажутся и вправду так уж хороши.

Азирафаэлю хочется зажать уши ладонями, но даже при всем своем полностью разбитом состоянии он понимает, что это было бы недостойно ангела. Он умоляюще кладет руку на плечо Кроули. Кроули стряхивает его руку.

— Угадаешь, что случилось дальше? У нее его больше нет! Вместо этого у нее есть большое пустое место там, где он был раньше, и знание, твердое, быстрое и беспощадное, что он мертв, потому что это наводнение, ангел. Смертоносный поток, и он должен был убить ее, Иссама, и Чакира, и Ияда, и Муфида, и всех остальных проклятых людей, которым не повезло оказаться в большой гребаной лодке!

Азирафаэль снова чувствует, как сжимается его грудь, как сжимается мир, и на этот раз он борется с этим, мрачно сознавая, что если позволит этому случиться, то утонет под тяжестью слов Кроули, под тяжестью того, что произошло, под тяжестью сорока дней и сорока ночей непрерывной воды...

— Прекрати, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы. — Перестань...

— С какой стати? — рявкает Кроули. — Неужели тебе так не терпится увидеть, как Махла будет выпрашивать милости у того, кто убил ее сына? Неужели так легко было забыть, для чего нужна вся эта вода, когда тебе было уютно и безопасно на той лодке? Было ли приятно проводить все это время, играя в карты с благословенными и праведными, в то время как остальные из нас каждый день учились выживать в очередном аду, который обрушивала на нас вода? Почему я должен прекратить?

— И ты собираешься просто позволить им быть проклятыми после всего этого? — требовательно спрашивает Азирафаэль. — После всей этой боли, всего этого ужаса, всех этих страданий ты позволишь им быть проклятыми, теперь, когда у них появился шанс, которого не было у остальных?

На мгновение что-то мелькает в глазах Кроули, что-то потерянное, странное и печальное, но затем он выпрямляется, гордый, как Утренняя Звезда, и такой же непреклонный.

— Ты что, забыл, что я занимаюсь поисками душ для Ада? — спрашивает Кроули, и голос у него холодный. — Ты что, забыл, кто я такой?

— Я никогда этого не забывал, — качает головой Азирафаэль. — Но мне казалось, что, возможно, ты сам об этом забыл. Я ошибался?..

Мир вокруг них застывает безо всякого чуда — будь то демонического или ангельского. И Азирафаэль вдруг очень отчетливо понимает, что некоторые слова уже никогда не вернуть назад.

Кроули резко сжимает челюсти, глаза его становятся жесткими, как цитрин, а крылья — черные, блестящие и красивые — расправляются за спиной. Одним взмахом руки он взлетает с горы и с яростью и презрением смотрит на Азирафаэля сверху вниз.

— Делай все что хочешь, ангел, только теперь ты можешь делать это в одиночку. С меня хватит.

Мгновение спустя Азирафаэль остается один на вершине горы. Облака расступаются, заливая мир лунным светом, и Азирафаэль заставляет себя сделать вдох, потом еще один, и еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я был воспитан буддистом со здоровой дозой поклонения предкам, и в наши дни я очень спокойный язычник. Более или менее взгляды Махлы на богов совпадают с моими собственными.
> 
> * Я откладывал написание этой главы из-за той ссоры. >_< Мне не нравилось такое писать. То, что она случилась как раз вслед за поцелуем в прошлой главе, было ужасно.
> 
> * Кроули испытывает облегчение оттого, что его друзья выжили, обижен тем, что у них есть второй шанс, которого у него никогда не было, и унижен тем, что он вообще является частью всего этого, — и все это одновременно.
> 
> * В какой-то момент Азирафаэль поймет, что приступ тревоги — это не Падение, а просто такое ощущение.


	8. Глава 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Я был поражен тем, насколько более взрослыми кажутся и Кроули, и Азирафаэль в этой последней главе. Я имею в виду, что они были полностью сформированными сверхъестественными существами уже во время Потопа, но сейчас они оба кажутся такими новыми и сияющими.
> 
> * Я думаю, что пытаюсь сказать что-то о природе ссор и отношений и о том, что не все должно быть улажено или даже может быть улажено. Я считаю, что вы можете жить в условиях прекращения огня, если обе стороны будут готовы к этому и добры и никто не пострадает.
> 
> * Вавилон был шалостью, дурачеством.
> 
> * Нет, вы не можете есть оливки с дерева. Да, некоторые авторы скорее придумают запутанное объяснение о несуществующих оливках, чем вернутся назад и изменят то, что они опубликовали. Одна из тех счастливых случайностей, которые мне сейчас очень нравятся.
> 
> * Если вы уже зашли так далеко, спасибо вам за чтение! Это было так странно и весело писать, и я надеюсь, что вам понравилось!

— Если ты не читаешь, ангел мой, то тебе следовало бы обратить на меня внимание.

Азирафаэль отводит взгляд от дождя, стекающего по окнам. На какое-то размытое мгновение ему кажется, что у Кроули длинные волосы, а его глаза не прикрыты дорогими солнцезащитными очками, обнажены и горят яростью, которая не утихнет потом еще лет сто.

«Как же мне тебя не хватало, — думает Азирафаэль. — Я старался не думать о тебе, но вместо этого только и делал, что думал».

Кроули склоняет голову набок и садится на подлокотник кресла Азирафаэля. Он прячет лицо за ухом ангела, вопросительно сопя.

— Я знаю, что тебе вовсе не надо подходить ко мне так близко, чтобы понять, что я чувствую, — замечает Азирафаэль с легкой улыбкой. — К тому же я всегда скажу тебе об этом, если ты спросишь.

— Практика никогда не помешает, ангел. Ты сегодня грустный.

— Наверное, так оно и есть. Дождь заставляет меня вспоминать.

— Не стоит этого делать, — шепчет Кроули ему в шею. — Я никогда не делаю.

Это откровенная ложь, и они оба знают это, поэтому Азирафаэль только протягивает руку и нежно проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Кроули. Как чудесно, что ему позволяют сделать это сейчас. Как ужасно, что путь к этому занял так много времени.

— Хм. Я думал о Потопе.

— Подходящая погода для этого, я полагаю. И о чем же ты думал?

— Мы тогда с тобой так ужасно поссорились... И так и не помирились.

Кроули чуть отстраняется и с любопытством смотрит на ангела.

— А мы разве нет?

Азирафаэль хмурится.

— Нет. Мы тогда не виделись сто лет или больше, да и то совершенно случайно столкнулись потом в Вавилоне.

— Нет.

— Нет, это точно был век, ровно сто лет, я считал...

— Нет, ангел, — говорит Кроули, и непонятно, чего в его голосе больше — нежности или раздражения. — Мы снова встретились не случайно. В тот год Вавилон был территорией Тааматы. Я должен был контролировать Ниневию, но я сторговался с ней поменяться, потому что... Что ж. Потому что я слышал, что ты направлен туда.

— Я этого не знал, — тянет Азирафаэль с некоторым удивлением.

— Ну, теперь знаешь. Я провел около сорока лет в безумии, десять лет был женат, тридцать лет думал, что покончил с воспоминаниями о тебе, потом еще десять лет осознавал, что это не так. И десять лет искал тебя и присматривал за тобой.

— Большую часть этого столетия я провел на Небесах, — задумчиво произносит Азирафаэль. — Вавилон был первым местом, в которое я угодил после возвращения на Землю. И в котором задержался.

— Потому что сразу же угодил в вертеп греха и логово беззакония. Это были веселые времена!

— О да, — Азирафаэль слегка морщит нос. — Ты настолько сильно хотел показать мне танцы, что я так и не сумел тогда… хм… сказать тебе хоть что-нибудь из тысячи или около того вещей, которые собирался тебе сказать. Я провел много времени, думая о них на Небесах, а потом, когда действительно увидел тебя, все они напрочь вылетели из моей головы.

— Тысяча вещей? Правда?

— Однажды я их пересчитал. Список вышел где-то в районе тысячи двухсот, плюс-минус.

Кроули выглядит искренне ошеломленным, и Азирафаэль берет его руку, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони.

— Неужели ты и правда верил, что я вообще никогда о тебе не думал?

— Ну... да. Конечно. Я имею в виду, особенно в те дни. Я же все еще был Демоном Кроули, плохим, проклятым, соблазнителем и все такое.

— Я думаю, ты недооцениваешь себя, дорогой.

Одним отработанным движением Кроули вынимает книгу из рук Азирафаэля и, повернувшись, оседлывает его колени, легко положив руки на плечи ангела.

— Я что, настолько сильно завладел твоими мыслями? — ухмыляется он.

— Моим сердцем, если быть точным.

Кроули стонет, наклоняясь вперед и прижимается к Азирафаэлю еще плотнее, чтобы с драматическим разочарованием положить свой подбородок ему на макушку.

— Ангел, ты превращаешь искусное обольщение в нечто непростительно сентиментальное и романтичное.

— Как же мне тебя жаль, — лицемерно говорит Азирафаэль, протягивая руку, чтобы крепко прочесать ногтями короткие волосы на задней стороне шеи Кроули. Демон вздрагивает и со вздохом прижимается к телу Азирафаэля.

— А теперь ты используешь против меня конфиденциальную информацию, доверенную тебе по секрету. Какой же ты нехороший и мерзкий ангел!

— Ах да, ну конечно. Потому что кричать: «Да, да, продолжай, я убью тебя, если ты прекратишь!» — это значит говорить что-то по секрету, — сухо замечает Азирафаэль.

Его рука на мгновение замирает, когда он снова вспоминает о том, как боялся оказаться нехорошим ангелом, как думал, что любое прикосновение, любое кратковременное утешение в чем-то, кроме Рая и Ее Плана, будет верным билетом в Ад и проклятием. Пожалуй, это даже хорошо, что он отказался от пылающего меча.

Кроули многозначительно ерзает у него на коленях, но прикосновения Азирафаэля становятся медленнее, кончики пальцев вместо ногтей, и Кроули со вздохом тает, вжимаясь в ангела.

— Ты можешь грустить, если тебе это нужно, Азирафаэль, — говорит Кроули через какое-то время. — Я подожду и все еще буду здесь, когда ты закончишь. Ты ведь закончишь через какое-то время, правда? Нельзя же грустить вечно.

— Я знаю. И мне совсем не грустно. Ну, почти. И... Я так много извинялся перед тобой за ту неделю до наводнения. Я не мог ничего сказать, чтобы не споткнуться о собственные ноги.

— Ты был новичком в этом деле. Мы оба были.

— И я не хочу извиняться перед тобой сейчас, — задумчиво продолжает Азирафаэль. — Я не сожалею о том, что мы сделали. И я не жалею о том, что сказал тебе.

— Это было… больно, — немного натянуто произносит Кроули, и Азирафаэль пожимает плечами.

— Некоторые вещи причиняют боль.

— Ублюдочный ангел. Тогда я тоже не буду извиняться за то, что сказал.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

Кроули бросает на него скептический взгляд.

— Значит, никаких примирений для нас не будет? Никакой ретуши. Мы просто будем продолжать все в том же духе, как сейчас?

— Возможно, мы найдем хороший способ помириться и насчет Потопа. Когда-нибудь. В течение следующей тысячи лет. Я очень надеюсь.

— Ну что ж, это хороший прогноз. Думаю, я останусь здесь, чтобы посмотреть, как все обернется.

— Прекрасно. Я полностью верю в нас.

Некоторое время они слушают шум дождя. Радуга держится крепко. Ни в воде, ни в раскатах грома бояться более нечего. Теперь вообще нечего бояться.

— Знаешь, ты не единственный, у кого в дождливые дни настроение портится, — наконец говорит Кроули. — Я так и не вернулся к Махле и ее людям после того, как улетел в припадке гнева. К тому времени, когда я снова начал их искать, повсюду были хетты, и я даже не знал, с чего начать.

— М-м-м? — Азирафаэль слегка шевелится, и, возможно, при других обстоятельствах он попытался бы даже встать, чтобы приготовить себе чашку чая, если бы Кроули так крепко его не обнимал.

— Я имею в виду, что они, должно быть, в какой-то момент отправили на свалку и нас и обратились к Богу, — задумчиво говорит Кроули. — Я никогда не встречал их в Аду. Давным-давно предупредил там всех, чтобы мне сказали, если вдруг. Ну, _когда._ Вряд ли я смог бы сделать для них много хорошего, но хотя бы что-то... Решил, что смогу утащить их в угол или еще куда-нибудь…

— М-м-м, да... — Азирафаэль делает еще одну осторожную попытку добраться до кухни. На этот раз, однако, Кроули сворачивается вокруг него немного плотнее, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Ты ведешь себя довольно подозрительно, ангел, — говорит Кроули. — Что, им пришлось довольствоваться одним из худших районов Рая или чем-то в этом роде?

— Они... они так и не попали на Небеса, — осторожно отвечает Азирафаэль, и Кроули быстро выпрямляется, уставившись на него.

— Стоп. Они не на Небесах? А где тогда?

Азирафаэль закрывает глаза, а потом для надежности еще и прикрывает лицо руками. Если бы у него были крылья, он бы и ими прикрылся тоже.

— Ангел, что ты наделал?

— Я вернулся через неделю, чтобы попытаться познакомить их с Богом, — говорит Азирафаэль, совершенно подавленный. — У меня были самые добрые намерения! Я хотел... У меня были приготовлены чудеса и... и письменность! Я собирался дать им возможность писать задолго до того, как они должны были изобрести ее сами, потому что думал, что они будут очень впечатлены...

— И это я тогда терял сон из-за каких-то рыболовных сетей. Отлично. Итак, ты вернулся, чтобы помочь им увидеть правильный путь.

— Да, это именно то, что я и собирался сделать. А потом, в самом разгаре объяснения, почему им может понадобиться письменная запись вместо устной, этот пожилой человек со странной штукой на голове...

— Это был Нур, и это была его шляпа.

— Да, Нур, у него начались боли в груди, и я не смог достаточно быстро объяснить Махле, что такое сердечно-легочная реанимация, она просто подумала, что я его бью, и... и...

— И что же, ангел мой?

— Я запаниковал, — жалобно говорит Азирафаэль. — У меня была душа, которой я не мог позволить пройти в Ад и которую не мог провести в Рай... и они никогда не просили меня вернуть ключи!

— Стоп... ключи? О Сатана, ты мне это говоришь...

***

Сокрытый в укромном уголке мира, которому не соответствовало никакое точное местоположение и который никогда не мог быть нанесен на карту, Эдем по большей части тих. Он продолжает существовать так, словно никогда и не прекращал этого делать, и он настолько совершенен, насколько может сделать совершенным что-либо множество ангелов, обезумевших от любви к творению и к своему Создателю.

В наши дни он в основном используется как место для пикников ангелов, Падших и просто уклоняющихся от работы ради небольшого удовольствия, а иногда и для нечастых и плохо посещаемых мероприятий по сплочению команды Архангела Гавриила. Как правило, посетители останавливаются в западной части, самой прирученной и цивилизованной, которая напоминает Сады Кью. Нет никакой реальной необходимости бродить по восточной части, где больше холмов, больше фруктовых деревьев, больше коз и, кстати, живут вот уже несколько поколений дружественных язычников из того места, которое в конечном итоге превратилось в современную Турцию.

Геродот упоминал о них как о культе бледного круглого бога, свирепых наездниках на козлах, которые использовали свои сети, чтобы заманить людей в ловушку и поработить их. Джеральд Гарднер предположил, что это племя змеепоклонников, которые обожают прекрасную рыжеволосую богиню и всеми способами стараются подражать ее доброте и терпению. Конечно, они оба ошибались, но рядом с Восточными Вратами сохранилось бревно, вымазанное красной охрой, и камень, украшенный завитушками белого мела. Иногда какой-нибудь особенно старательный человек оставляет перед ними подношение из жареной утки, но поскольку сама пара еще не была здесь, это не считается обязательным.

Нестареющая женщина с татуировкой змеи на запястье идет через оливковую рощу и задумчиво протягивает руку, чтобы сорвать пару сверкающих оливок. Она бросает их одну за другой в рот. Они соленые и сладкие одновременно, уникальные в Саду и совершенно неизвестные за его пределами.

— Неплохо, — удовлетворенно говорит она.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрация к макси "До того, как поднимутся воды"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879831) by [fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020), [Fannni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni)




End file.
